DDS 101
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A comprehensive profile featuring the top sctions of the famous Dan Detective School. From Class Q to the recent new enrollees, all the students will be showcased.
1. Class Q

**DDS 101**

Hi, DSQ fans! While I know you're wondering why I'm not updating my current fic, _**Round ZERO: The Four Card symbols**_, I just want to assure you that the fic is still alive and well.

Right now I'm putting it off because I intended to post the 2nd story arc by March, and that's where I cap things off. So while waiting for Chapter 21 to onwards where the four Card Suits will be unveiled (in which the remaining F-4 members will be shown wearing those suits), I'll be provide you with an alternative fic to keep you busy until Round ZERO is ready for uploading.

Okay, so it's not exactly a fic, but rather a bio or a profile of the DDS section that I'll be introducing once a new fic is going to be up. Since Round ZERO will be quite long, all I can do is give you the lowdown on the DDS sections that I'm using in my fics.

As a new fic that I wrote is posted means that a new section will be introduced, and when that time comes, I'll upload them here.

For the meantime, enjoy the profiles that I made.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own this anime or the other characters, plain and simple!

- - -

**Class Q**

Okay…we all now the lowdown on this top section and why Class A is constantly challenging them to a series of contests. But here I'll be re-typing their profiles and their histories, as well as the challenges that came to their lives and the following will reflect their involvement in my past and present fics.

_**Kyūū Renjōu **_

Age: 15

Height: 161cm

Weight: 53kg

Blood Type: O

- A bright, sweet and optimistic boy who is also a brilliant detective, but otherwise a little awkward when it comes to social situations. Otherwise, he is considered to be the team's leader and is known for his logical explanations of cases. His motto (taught by Dan himself) - "_A Detective must never give up or the case will remain unsolved_". He has a good sense of judgment regarding to people (when everyone distrusted Ryu, he expressed his open appreciation for him) but often says things that infuriate Megumi. But even though he acts this way, he cares for her, as shown when they where trapped in a secret door in the old school building. He did everything he could to help Megumi as she struggled after getting bitten by a pit viper, even opening up the pipe system to send Ryu and the others an SOS. In addition, another such running gag of Kyu's is his constant misinterpretation of the Japanese language (for example, he said "training pants" when he heard the words "tore han", which means "treasuring hunting").

Kyū had been a single child of a single parent (his mother) for as long as he could remember. He didn't have a father, but there's a certain man who had been acting as his mentor when he was little. When he was six years old, he was kidnapped and held as a hostage by some criminals, but his mentor rescued him. In reality he was none other than Kyu's father (Satoru Renjou, Morihiko Dan's partner and right-hand man). Realizing the high risk of being a detective, Satoru formerly married Kyu's mother in secret to keep his new family safe. After Renjou's death, Kyu's mother hid the truth from Kyu for years, trying to shield him from the danger that the life of a detective is always in; after he was accepted in the DDS, Mrs. Renjou changed her mind and supported him fully. One of his favorite word after solving the mystery is "There could only be one answer!"

Despite escaping dangerous situations, he finds himself facing incredible odds, such as being injured and captured by the **Zodiac** organization (see _**Koudoutai**__ trilogy fics_). It was during at that time that Kyu actually died, but was revived in part due to the strange event that occurred when the Zodiac finally ended.

It turns that _**Kyūū**_ is not the only child at all, as he encountered a teenage boy that was identical to him (see _**Rise of the Orphenochs**_ fic). The Kyūū-look-alikewho is named Kyo, is actually his younger twin brother. It was revealed that his mother, Mizue, actually gave birth to twins, which are Kyūū and Kyo, but a week after birth, an enemy of Satoru Renjou, the twins' father, managed to sneak in the hospital and managed to kidnap only Kyo, and planned to kill him in revenge but was saved by an enigmatic businessman named Kyoji Murakami. But rather than returning the infant he made Kyo his right-hand assistant.

Thus 15 years later Kyūū met and fought his biological twin brother, starting as enemies since he and Murakami worked as allies of Pluto, but eventually discovered each others' true parentage and are now together.

Kyuu became Megumi's boyfriend, but in the course of their battle against a revived Pluto and new enemy SMART Brain, he later learned that Megumi is pregnant and he is the father. They got married but was later revealed that the judge who sponsored their wedding was a Pluto agent in disguise, thus voiding their marriage. Tragedy hit Kyūū and Megumi when a possessed Ryu killed Megumi's unborn child, and Kyūū temporarily went insane with rage, but has since recovered and rescued Ryu and defeated both Pluto and SMART Brain. He has since accepted the fact that his unborn child is gone and remained as Megumi's boyfriend.

During that time he gained a technological belt and cellphone called the **Beta Gear**, which, if the proper codes are pressed, allow him to gain access to a high-tech suit of armor that gives him weapons and fantastic powers. He got this from Kyo during the Orphenoch incident.

In the fic **_Paradise Lost_**, Kyuu died a second time due to being murdered by remaining Pluto members, but was revived and revealed to be a **_Natural Orphenoch_**, but when the fic concluded, he was cured and is once again a normal, healthy teenager.

He and Class Q are currently investigating the case involving the disappearance of the famous F-4 of Eitoku Academy (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_).

_**Megumi Minami**_

Age: 15

Height: 163cm

Weight: 47kg

Blood Type: A

Commonly referred by her friends as just Meg, she has a unique talent of having a photographic memory ("_Shunkan kioku_" in Japanese), allowing her to memorize a scene instantly. This allows her to notice if a piece of evidence has been moved or is missing. It is believed that she has somewhat of a crush on Ryu. But, throughout we see that she gets somewhat jealous if another girl is with Kyūū.

She studied in the Tokyo National Talent Development Research Center alongside Yutaka Saburomaru. She lives with her older sister Akane (who attends a local university) as her parents work abroad. She also sometimes blushes while looking at Ryu. But later on, she takes a liking to Kyuu.

After the first defeat of Pluto she and Kyūū became a couple, and their relationship was strong. And at times they finally took the next step but made sure they use "protection". Like Kyūū, she came into near brush with death, such as being bitten by a pit viper when locked at the secret room at the old building of DDS, and being captured by the "Collector" during her and Ryu's investigation at the Shibusawa Academy.

In _Rise of the Orphenochs_, she accidentally got pregnant and Kyūū was the father, and both quit DDS so that Kyūū would find work to support himself and her. Both moved to Kazuma's mansion during a time when Pluto was revived. They even got married, but soon learn that the judge who sponsored the wedding was a Pluto agent, thus nullifying the marriage contract.

But tragedy struck when she was captured by Pluto and in a rescue attempt by DDS she suffered a miscarriage and had to undergo emergency abortion. She was five months pregnant then. After weeks of depression in which she was devastated by this but has since recovered. She is still Kyūū girlfriend and are still together.

_**Ryū Amakusa **_

Age: 15

Height: 166cm

Weight: 50kg

Blood Type: AB

Ryu is very intelligent, and his dark background somehow links him to the organization known as Pluto. When his parents died, Pluto took care of him. As a child he was never allowed to socialize with others. He often viewed his house as more of a prison than a home. Even with his cold personality he is still friendly with the other members of Class Q, and shares a special link with Kyu, since he was the first one who could understand him.

Before the fall of Pluto, he learned that King Hades and Anubis were responsible for is parents' death. Since Pluto collapsed he remained with Kyuu and is living with them as if he were a part of the family.

However, during an investigation involving the mysterious deaths of the Shohoku basketball club, he learned that Pluto was alive, via genetic experiments done by scientists of SMART Brain Corporation. He was kidnapped and managed to escape, only to be recaptured.

He was brainwashed and turned into an _Orphenoch_, and became a very important core member to the two organizations. He remained like this for several months until it took Kyūū and his twin brother Kyo to defeat him and helped him regain his freewill.

He was emotionally scarred upon learning that he indirectly killed Megumi's unborn child, but has since recovered and joined DDS in their final battle against Pluto and SMART Brain, in which DDS won. And thanks to some genetic experiments, Ryu is restored to normal.

He remains with the Renjou family at this time and is currently with Class Q in solving the F-4 missing case. He is also currently in possession of a powerful belt created by SMART Brain called the _**Orga Gear**_.

_**Kazuma Narusawa**_

Age: 12

Height: 142cm

Weight: 38kg

Blood Type: B

Kazuma is a rich, well known computer games programmer. He often helps to find information on his laptop computer, which he carries around with him all the time. At first after learning that he was a member of Class Q (which at the time was believed to be the lowest) he tried to get transferred in Class A. However, when his classmates came to his aid when he was in trouble he changed his mind, preferring to stay with his friends. Kazuma has a friendly rivalry with Kinta due to their different approaches to detective work. Kazuma and Kinta are often the butt of each others jokes. He is a very smart prodigy, but he can't get right answers without his "lucky" hat as implied in episode 3; he seems to get over this flaw by the end of the TV series.

He played a big role in learning the modus operandi of the Zodiac organization's virus attacks on Japan, and was even playing "adopted father" to Kyuu and Megumi when the latter got pregnant and had to move in to protect them from SMART Brain Corporation and the revived Pluto. Along with Megumi he was kidnapped by Pluto and was there to witness Megumi's abortion in a rescue attempt by DDS.

After the defeat of the two enemies, Kazuma remains with Class Q, and is currently providing vital information in searching for the missing F-4 case assigned to them by Principal Dan (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_).

_**Kintarō Tōyama**_

Age: 19

Height: 180cm

Weight: 70kg

Blood Type: O

Kinta is the son of a well respected police officer, but moved out due to a family dispute. He now lives alone and works part-time as a mascot on the seafront. Kinta is the strongest member of the class, having had lessons in judo, kendo and karate. He also has superb senses, especially his eyesight and sense of smell. Kinta often mocks Kazuma's high tech approach to detective work, preferring instead to rely on his "instinct". His tough personality as well as his excellent senses, have been very useful at times. He is very strong and sometimes hits either Kazuma or Kyu. He also repeatedly tries to pick up girls (with little success).

He has been appointed as temporary leader of Class Q after the disappearance of Kyuu and Ryu during their investigation on the missing F-4 case, unaware of what has really happened to them (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_).

- - -

Well…that's all for now. Hope you liked it, and provided a distraction while awaiting the 2nd story arc of _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_. And hope you liked the new info that I added.

Next chapter will be Class A, and soon the new sections will be added as well.


	2. Class A

**DDS 101 **

Thanks to the readers who read the first chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. Now that the 2nd Story arc of **_Round ZERO_** is already underway, I felt that I should highlight the rest of the sections, and Class A is the next to be highlighted.

While some of the members have experienced a lot of hardships and changes, some have not, so please bear with some little info in the rest, but I'm doing my best to entertain you readers.

So without further ado, here is Class A!

- - -

**_Class A _**

**_Yukihira_** **_Sakurako _**

The 17-year-old niece of Morihiko Dan is a renowned detective novel author, having published successful books while in high school. She didn't want to be a detective at all at first, because she wanted to be a mystery novel writer. She's in 2nd grade in Senior High School as well as in DDS. She received her first award from the police at 3rd grade in elementary school. She also barely mentions that Morihiko Dan is her uncle, since she desires to ascend in the DDS on her own. Fiercely competitive, more hot-headed than she lets other see and quite stern on others and herself, she's a friendly rival of Kyu (the only one who knows her relationship to Dan) and a good friend of Megu and Kuniko. She is a Libran.

Although she played quite a minor part in the _trilogy_ fics **_Koudoutai_**, she played a very major and important role in the next fic, **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**. She and Class A were assigned to investigate the mysterious deaths of the Ryonan High School basketball team, and were slowly being dragged into a case that soon encompasses their entire DDS.

It was during this time that she met with a teenage boy named Kyo, who resembles Kyuu Renjou of Class Q. A few months later Class A became targets of a combined assault of the revived Pluto organization and a corrupt corporation SMART Brain. There she meets up with Kyo again who saved her from the attackers.

Another month later she, along with Megumi, discovered that Kyo is actually Kyuu's long-lost twin brother of Kyuu after a confession by Mizue Renjou. After learning of this, Kyo joined forces with DDS to help rescue Ryu. There was a secret attraction between Kyo and Yuki as they were drawn to each other. But both decided to put aside those feelings and pretend that nothing happened.

She got her biggest push when Kyo assigned to her one of the high-tech belts and phone, the **_Beta Gear_**, when Megumi became pregnant and Kyuu being the father. She accepted it and she finds herself teaming up often with Kyo in missions involving Pluto and SMART Brain. Her feelings towards him intensified in secret.

But she suffered a terrible tragedy when she was captured by Pluto and was gang-raped by several Pluto soldiers led by a Taiwanese contact named Leo. She was emotionally scarred and traumatized, but through Kyo's emotional support, she was able to overcome her trauma and moved on.

After the defeat of Pluto and SMART brain, she strives to become the top student of DDS. She is currently seeing Kyo at the Kanagawa Hospital after being injured by one of the possessed F-4 members during an investigation (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

**_Yutaka Saburōmaru_**

With an IQ of 180, he studied at Tokyo University. He is arrogant and enjoys boasting about his "superiority". He thinks he will be the qualified detective, often becoming the comic relief in the series.

He knows Megumi Minami via the Tokyo National Talent Development Research Center and has a crush for Megumi's older sister Akane alongside Kinta in one episode in the anime. Although he has an IQ of 180, he seems too inept in solving mysteries.

He remains with Class A at the moment, still acting as the "black sheep" of that section.

**_Hayato Shiramine_**

He has an astonishing ability in magic tricks, inherited from his father (a famous magician), Hayato Shiramine is 16 years old, and often says that those who master magic are great detectives.

**_Kyōsuke Gouda_**

A puzzle master and a mathematical olympian, Kyōsuke is 19 years old. He is quite talented in mathematics.

Aside from participating in a joint examination during the Jack The Ripper Case in Kurosawa Island, he was among the DDS students who rescued Kyuu and Megumi that led to the discovery of the old school building's secret room.

He played a slight major role in both **_Koudoutai _**and**_ Rise Of The Orphenochs_** fics, but is currently making a few occasional appearances in **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**.

**_Takeshi Shishido_**

Went to Harvard University to do a doctorate on criminal psychology before joined DDS. Quite qualified himself, Takeshi has solved four homicide cases on his own.

Aside from participating in a joint examination during the Jack The Ripper Case in Kurosawa Island, he was among the DDS students who rescued Kyuu and Megumi that led to the discovery of the old school building's secret room.

He played a slight major role in both **_Koudoutai _**and**_ Rise Of The Orphenochs_** fics, but is currently making a few occasional appearances in **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**.

**_Kuniko Tōya_**

A 15-year-old girl, Kuniko Touya is a transfer student from Shibusawa Academy, as well as a good friend of Megu and Yukihira. She changed her appearance drastically when she entered DDS, after the extremely cruel bullying she went through in Shibusawa leaded to a terrible tragedy that had to be investigated by Class Q. During her Shibusawa times, Kuniko used glasses and was rather modest in her clothing; right before joining DDS, she bleached her hair and started dressing somewhat like a Ko-Gal. She's still timid and shy, tending to panic in some crucial moments (like when she became the target of a pervert in the train), but works hard to get over such flaws. Her hobby is collecting spooky pictures and practising Aikido (her family has a dojo). In the manga and anime, she has a crush on Ryu.

Like Yukihira, Kuniko although played a minor part in the _trilogy_ fics **_Koudoutai_**, she played a very major role in the next fic, **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**. She and Class A were assigned to investigate the mysterious deaths of the Ryonan High School basketball team, and were slowly being dragged into a case that soon encompasses their entire DDS.

After that, she makes a few occasional appearances in **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**.

- - -

Well…that's all for now. Hope you liked it, and provided a distraction while the 2nd story arc of **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_** is currently ongoing. And hope you liked the new info that I added.

Next chapter will be Class C, and I'll be providing a lot of info on that section.


	3. Class C

**DDS 101**

Thanks to the readers who read last chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. Now that the 2nd Story arc of Round ZERO is now underway, and by now you're smarting from the fact that the two Class S members (_**Sakura Kinomoto**_ and _**Syaoran Li**_) being severely injured and that Kyuu and Ryu have been mentally taken over by _**Isaka**_, I decided to go on with posting the rest of the sections, and now Class C takes centerstage.

This chapter will be quite longer as I included their past adventures at the Digimon World and their current ones as DDS students.

So without further ado, here is Class C!

- - -

_**Class C**_

_**Daisuke Motomiya**_, is the main character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He is partnered to V-Mon. He's extremely stubborn in personality. He also has a ditzy and cheerful older sister named Jun, who has a fangirly crush on Yamato Ishida but backs off when she learns that he has feelings for Sora Takenouchi, crushing on Jyou Kido's older brother Shuu instead.

He took over the position as team leader from his mentor Taichi Yagami and received his idol's goggles during the handover. Although he often rushes into things and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believes that they can somehow make it through. There is certainly no one more suited to the Digi-Egg of Courage than Daisuke. Early on, he claims not to know what friendship is but his later actions prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. He also has a slight resemblance to Taichi, which Takeru Takaishi notes in the first episode

Daisuke is always getting into trouble about his intense jealousy towards anyone he sees as a rival for Hikari Yagami's affections, not the least of whom is Takeru, even calling him by the wrong name (he refers to Takeru as "Omae", or "you"). A little later, Daisuke was playing in a soccer match against the famous Ken and injured his ankle in a tackle. In retaliation, Ken (as the Digimon Emperor) had Daisuke degrade himself, threatening to feed the Chosen Children to Deltamon. However, the real Chosen Children appeared, revealing the deception. Ken vows to take over the world, but Daisuke tackles him in a scuffle. During the fight, Daisuke recognizes a familiar cut on the Emperor's leg. Defeated, Ken reveals that he is the Digimon Emperor and flies off.

During the final battle with Kimeramon, Daisuke attempted to locate the engine room and was led there by Wormmon, who was equally determined to save Ken from himself. Daisuke discovered that the base's power source was the Digi-Egg of Miracles, in which he used to Armor Digivolving V-Mon into Magnamon. When Daisuke unlocks the egg, V-Mon notices that a crest is inside of it, which is later revealed to be Ken's Crest of Kindness. Although Magnamon is powerful, it is only when Wormmon sacrifices himself that he has the energy to defeat Kimeramon. Daisuke and the others finally make Ken realize that Digimon were real, living things, not just computer data.

Daisuke was the first of the new kids to have his partner Digivolve naturally and befriend Ken. Through hard work, he was able to convince the others to forgive Ken, although Iori took a while and almost put the team in danger from BlackWarGreymon because of it. On Christmas Day (it is during this time that Daisuke offers to play strip poker at Ken's party), Daisuke goes to New York City to help Mimi, Michael and the other American Chosen Children to battle a Cherrymon in the Rockefeller Center.

Daisuke's moment to shine was in the final battle with Belial-Vamdemon. Daisuke was the only one willing to fight, and fueled by Daisuke' courage and determination, XV-Mon attacked Belial-Vamdemon, causing some damage. While the other children were caught in their dreamworlds, unable to let go of their desires, Daisuke seemed to have remained untouched. Instead he went to each of his friends and helped bring them back to reality. Even then, they were not sure whether they could win or not and were too afraid to try. But Daisuke, ever optimistic, encouraged them to give it a shot. When Belial-Vamdemon was curious to know how Daisuke cornered his illusion, the boy revealed he didn't as he has only one desire at the moment: to destroy Belial-Vamdemon. He even cut off Belial-Vamdemon's power source when he told the Dark Spore kids about his dream to open a noodle cart

In the multi-crossover fic, _**Fetus Of God**_, Daisuke and the rest of the Chosen Children became embroiled in an impending arrival of a demon brought about by a secret cult. They, along with other heroes joined forces to stop this new threat. It was then that he and the other Chosen Children met Class Q, and impressed by their detective skills, decided to enroll at DDS and the six of them passed the exams.

At this time, after much perseverance, he managed to get Hikari to accept him as her boyfriend and are now a couple.

Daisuke and his friends were sorted into Class C, which ranked as one of the top 4. And there they garnered some attention as their status as Chosen Children were generally known. Even their partner Digimons became honorary members of DDS.

Daisuke and Class C played a big role in the trilogy fic, _**Kodoutai**_, and during that saga V-Mon was killed by one of the Zodiac fighters, **_Mizugameza_** (Aquarius in Japanese), but after a week he was reborn.

However near the end of _**Koudoutai Part 3**_ he was among the DDS students killed, but was brought back to life after the mastermind behind the Zodiac restored time back to where the Zodiac was about to be created.

In the Detective School Q fic, _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_, he and Class C were embroiled into a full-scale war between DDS against the revived Pluto, and fought the corrupt corporation, SMART Brain. Their participation went full-blast up to _**Paradise Lost**_, and when all of the Orphenochs were destroyed, Daisuke and Class C resumed their studies at DDS.

As of the moment, he and Takeru are the only members of Class C to be active after Hikari, Miyako, Ken and Iori were seriously injured while investigating the mysterious uprising of certain Digimons that went rabid, unaware that the events were being intentionally done and that the missing F-4 members were behind this (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_).

- - -

_**Hikari Yagami**_ is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Hikari means _light_ in Japanese and she bears the Crest of Light and the Digi-egg of Light.

She is partnered to Tailmon and is the younger sister of Taichi. Hikari, by nature, is kind and sweet-hearted, looking for the best in people and avoiding fights when possible. She can, however, be serious, especially in dangerous or difficult situations, and has a dark side that is used by her enemies.

Both Yagami siblings originally lived in Highton View Terrace when they were young. One day, they found a Botamon, raising it to a Koromon. This was the first encounter with a Digimon for both of them. When Parrotmon attacked the city, Koromon (now Agumon) digivolved into Greymon and battled the invader in order to protect Hikari and Taichi. The destruction that the two Digimon caused was labeled as a terrorist attack, and Hikari and Taichi's family moved away. Witnessing this event would be the reason for their involvement in their first adventure in the Digital World.

During the episode entitled "My Sister's Keeper" in Digimon Adventure, Taichi reveals that Hikari had pneumonia when she was younger. He recalls one incident when she was sick, but he, assuming she was feeling better, took her outside anyway and kept a watch on her as he kicked a soccer ball around. She later collapsed when he passed the ball to her; she was in the hospital for weeks and nearly died. Needless to say, their mother was extremely upset with him. He expected that when Hikari returned from the hospital, she would hate him, never wanting to talk to or play with him again. However, when she came back, she said that she was sorry that she could not play soccer correctly and remarked that Taichi may never want to play with her again (in the Japanese version she said she was sorry for bothering him and making him worry). The incident, along with Hikari's comments, made Taichi feel very guilty; this is contributes to how protective he is of his sister when she falls ill in the episode.

Kari was not among the original seven Chosen Children who entered the Digital World from summer camp; she was at home with the flu. However, she was reunited with Taichi when he was sucked into a dimensional warp following his successful victory over Etemon. He could only stay for a short while, leaving when he realized that the Digital World was in bad shape and needed his help.

Taichi would later reunite with Hikari again when he and the other Chosen Children entered the real world to pursue Vamdemon, who was seeking the eighth Chosen Child who was meant to destroy him with her partner who unknowigly was Tailmon. He, along with the seven original Chosen Children, were specifically looking for the eighth Digivice. Tailmon, one of Belial-Vamdemon's henchmen, was the first to realize that Hikari was the eighth Chosen Children. When she was about to kill her, Hikari turned around and Tailmon lost her balance and was unable to finish the assignment; she was unable to figure out why she couldn't kill her target.

Wizardmon was the first to find the eighth Digivice. He also realized that Tailmon and Hikari were partners. Tailmon remembered that she was looking for someone and realized that she was seeking Hikari. Wizardmon gave Hikari her Crest of Light. However, when Vamdemon discovered that Tailmon was the eighth Chosen Child's partner, he held her captive to try to find the eighth Chosen Child. Hikari turned herself in to stop the pain his minions were inflicting. In a final showdown, Taichi tossed Hikari her Digivice, but DemiDevimon swiped it from her hand. Vamdemon attempted to end the battle by using Grisly Wing on Hikari, but Wizardmon stepped in and took the blow for her. When he died, Hikari's Digivice began glowing, and DemiDevimon couldn't hold on. Taichi caught the Digivice and threw it to her, when she caught it Vamdemon shouted "Not her…no!" and Tailmon Digivolved into Angewomon. All the other Digimon gave their power into one of Angewomon's attacks - Heaven's Charm; she used their power to send an arrow through the heart of Vamdemon. Shortly afterward when Vamdemon returned in a stronger form, Angewomon shot an arrow of light into Taichi, allowing Agumon to warpdigivolve into WarGreymon, who was able to defeat him and end his reign for the rest of this season.

Hikari accompanied the seven other Chosen Children when they returned to the Digital World. During this time, an odd spirit spoke and acted through Hikari's body; she appeared to be the only person who could communicate with this spirit. When Taichi and Yamato started to fight one another, the spirit took control of her body and ended the scuffle. Hikari was possessed once again when she was underneath Machinedramon's city and saw the enslaved Numemon. She led a revolt, deposing WaruMonzaemon; the freed Numemon pronounced her Queen Kari.

In the final confrontation with Piemon, after everyone but Takeru and Hikari have been turned into little dolls, the two young Chosen Children were left in great peril, hanging on to but a lone rope stretching to the sky, Piemon cut the rope saying "It looks like you two are falling for each other". As she began to fall faster than Takeru Hikari mentioned her fright, which gave him the hope to summon Angemon as Holy-Angemon - Angemon's higher form and save her from certain death.

Hikari grew in a number of ways during the two 1/2 years between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02; she became more mature, perkier and braver. Physically, she grew taller and replaced the whistle around her neck with a digital camera. She now enjoys taking pictures, and likes to play practical jokes and to tease her friends. When the Chosen Children come to the Digital World their outfits change; while Daisuke, Miyako and Iori receive entirely new outfits, Takeru and Hikari only change footwear. Because Daisuke Motomiya- a new Chosen Child and leader - has a crush on her, she often teases him by flirting with Takeru. Takeru and Hikari share a special bond created not only by their previous adventures in the Digital World, but also through the course of events when he senses her feelings in the Dark World. Both Takeru and Daisuke seem to like Hikari, while she never fully makes her feelings known; Daisuke often becomes jealous, which sometimes frustrates Hikari and sometimes makes her giggle and laugh.

While searching for Tailmon's lost Tail Ring, she, Miyako Inoue (another new Chosen Child) and Ken (the former Digimon Emperor of the Digital World who becomes a new Chosen Child) found their way into the Dark World and eventually to the Dark Ocean, where she began to lose her composure due to her previous visit. She and Ken struggled under the hold of the Dark Ocean. This difficult situation was taken advantage of by a Blossomon. It took Miyako's words and a slap to help Hikari return to her normal self. This bonding experience gave Aquilamon and Tailmon the power to DNA digivolve to Silphymon; it also gave Hikari the heart to help Ken.

During Christmas, Hikari, Koshiro (one of the original Chosen Children) and their Digimon were sent to Hong Kong to help the Asian Chosen Children, where all three of the Poi Brothers (Chinese Digi-Destined) developed a crush on her. After sending all of the Digimon back to their world and destroying all the Control Spires, she and the other Chosen Children faced the threat of Yukio Oikawa. He kidnapped Ken and planted Dark Spores into other children. Hikari and the other Chosen Children didn't realize that he was being controlled by the disembodied spirit of Vamdemon.

After harvesting the Dark Spores, Vamdemon emerged from Oikawa, becoming Belial-Vamdemon. After some fighting, Belial-Vamdemon created a world of illusions; each Chosen Child was subjected to their true desires and wants. Hikari's desire was for humans and Digimon to live side by side, making it a better world for everyone. Tailmon and Raidramon broke her free of the illusion. She then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free from their illusions. She used the power of the dream dimension, wishing for Tailmon to become stronger; she split into Angewomon and Nefertimon and DNA digivolved with Aquilamon to become Silphymon; all three forms appeared at the same time. After the fighting ended, Hikari saw one of her dreams come true. Both the real world and Digital World lived in peace together.

She, along with her friends encountered the DDS students during the _**Fetus Of God**_ fic. She and the rest of the Chosen children were aided by several heroes in defeating a resurrected demon and saved Earth.

Months later they enrolled at DDS and passed the exams and were sorted to one of the top 4 sections, Class C.

Impressed by Daisuke's persistence and perseverance, she finally fell for him and became his girlfriend, and the two remained as a strong couple.

In the _**Koudoutai**_ trilogy, Hikari was among the DDS students who fought the Zodiac organization until the end and survived.

Then she and Class C narrowly survived and defeated Pluto and SMART Brain months following the Zodiac's defeat (see _**Rise Of The Orphenochs **_and_** Paradise Lost**_).

And recently she, Iori, Miyako and Ken were placed in critical condition after being assaulted by a mysterious faction called B.O.A.R.D. (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_).

- - -

_**Takeru Takaishi**_ is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02.

Takeru, the younger brother of Yamato Ishida, is partnered with Patamon. He was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly so he is not as affected by it as much as Yamato. Takeru is glad when he gets to see his dad and he doesn't mind living with his mom. He is the Bearer of the Crest of Hope.

Takeru was the youngest Chosen Child when the first original seven were transported into the Digital World. However, he was fairly independent on his own, rebuffing his older brother's attempts to comfort and coddle him. He was the first one to suffer the loss of his Digimon.

When Patamon digivolved into Angemon, Angemon summoned all of the others' strengths and sacrificed himself in order to defeat Devimon. This event traumatized him severely, to the point where three years later he still possessed an utter hatred of "the powers of darkness," along with nightmares about losing Angemon again in combat.

Takeru played a critical role in defeating Pinnochimon. While at his mansion, Takeru taunted Pinnochimon, saying that he had no friends and other insults, upsetting the Dark Master. He led him through traps and a game of hide-and-seek, leading him straight into Yamato and MetalGarurumon, where Pinnochimon was killed. It was also Takeru's hope that Yamato and the others would be saved that allowed Angemon to digivolve into Holy Angemon and helped Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon to defeat Piemon.

He has grown a lot during the last years after his first adventure. He is 11 and in fifth grade and the star member of his basketball team. At the start of April 2002, he and his mother moved to Odaiba, with Takeru attending Odaiba Elementary in the same class as Daisuke and his good friend Hikari. Because he and Hikari are already good friends, Takeru immediately becomes the rival of a paranoid Daisuke. Like Hikari, Takeru has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because he has had the most experience with Digimon. When the Chosen Children come to the digital world their outfit changes, while Daisuke, Miyako and Iori change their whole outfit he and Hikari only changes footwear.

After Paildramon and Silphymon debut, Iori sees that he and Takeru would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. He soon learns that there is another, darker side to Takeru which only surfaces in the matters of villains of pure evil like Devimon or Kimeramon. Takeru's second side was mainly due to Angemon's previous death and how he doesn't want to see Patamon die again, which is made clear to Iori when BlackWargreymon attacks one of the destiny stones. In the middle of the battle, Angemon is grabbed by the throat and tells Takeru not to worry about him and to save the stone. Takeru then sees the glow of the destiny stone and yells for Angemon to digivolve, which he does successfully to the Chosen Children and BlackWargreymon's surprise.

On Christmas Day, he, Taichi and their Digimon go to Paris to help the Chosen Child of France round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in the Real World as a result of Arachnaemon opening all the Digi-Ports. In the Other World, Takeru was subjected to Belial-Vamdemon's illusion: his desire for his family to be together again. But Patamon and Daisuke broke him free of the illusion and he then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions too. Takeru used the power of the dream dimension against Belial-Vamdemon, his dream for no one to suffer as he had, with Angemon, Holy Angemon, Pegasmon and Shakkoumon appearing all at once.

Two years later, he played a big role in Fetus of god, and there he met Satsuki Miyanoshita. There the two started dating until they became a couple (see _**St. Valentine's Massacre**_, under the **Ghost Stories** category)

He and the rest of the Chosen Children enrolled and passed the exams at DDS, and are sorted as a section in Class C, and played a big role in stopping the Zodiac (see _**Koudoutai**_).

In _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_, he and Class C were embroiled in a fight between DDS against Pluto and SMART Brain, and along the way he suffered a traumatic experience when being molested by an effeminate **Skunk Orphenoch**, and it took Satsuki's coaxing and seducing to get his bearings back (he and Satsuki made love for the first time, thus he's no longer a virgin and is 14 years old at this time).

He and Daisuke are the only members of Class C to be active after Hikari, Miyako, Ken and Iori were ambushed by an unknown enemy and are now investigating who is behind the attacks (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_).

- - -

_**Miyako Inoue**_ is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02.

She is partnered to Hawkmon and as such is the first central Chosen Child to be partnered with an opposite sex Digimon, as Hawkmon is male. Miyako is a touch on the geeky side, stubborn, cheeky and impulsive. While she is somewhat loud and bold, she is very sincere and true to her feelings to the point where she is often unaware of others or how her feelings are affecting them. Miyako is compassionate and generous, but capable of being decisive and resourceful. She has odd tendencies to suddenly become depressed without explanation, but always finds the strength to come back and help her friends.

Her most notable skill is her technical prowess; she can fix anything from a toaster oven to a computer. She helps her family in an Ai-Mart convenience store, and she, Iori Hida and Takeru Takaishi live in the same apartment where she resides. She works in it often and takes food from it to supply the group and their ever-hungry Digimon with. She has a crush on Ken Ichijouji and idolizes Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro Izumi. She is apparently the youngest of four siblings: she has two sisters (high school-aged Momoe, junior high-aged Chizuru) and a brother (college-bound Mantarou).

She obtained her D-3, Hawkmon and the Digi-Egg of Love on her first week of her final year in Odaiba Elementary. On Golden Weekend, the main characters got a surprise visit from Mimi whom Miyako got along with well. When the Odaiba Elementary soccer team was to play a match against the team from Tamachi, Miyako was disappointed when it seemed Ken wouldn't show up but then he did. However, she was shocked to learn that Ken was the Digimon Emperor. Later, when a Dark Spiraled Digitamamon attacked Mimi, Miyako lost her composure and began screaming at him. This outburst resulted in the manifestation of the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, which she used to Armor Digivolve Hawkmon to Shurimon, who freed Digitamamon from the Spiral.

When the location of the Digimon Emperor's base was discovered, the Chosen Child decided that they would have to stay in the Digital World until it was destroyed. Miyako covered up the fact that she was nervous with some ridiculously over-the-top eagerness, barking orders and rushing around, even managing to scale a Control Spire. When her over-eagerness lead to Hawkmon getting poisoned by Dokugumon, she felt guilty about it. Hawkmon was alright about it as he preferred her as she is.

Daisuke thought it was a good idea to ask Ken to join their group. Miyako did not agree since she had seen Stingmon kill Thundermon at Ken's command. However, when Mimi called on the new kids to help battle a Golemon, Miyako was forced to confront her feelings about Ken, which led to her accepting him. While searching for Gatomon's lost power ring, she, Ken and Hikari ended up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Hikari lost her composure due to her last visit. This event was taken advantage of by Blossomon. It took Miyako 's slap and harsh words to make the two girls see eye-to-eye, causing them to give their Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve.

At Christmas, Miyako, Sora and their Digimon were sent to Russia but they had no translator to help them cross the language barrier with the Russian Chosen Child. Miyako 's attempts at charades eventually succeeded when she used the names of Russian foods to co-ordinate their attacks on the Flymon above the city. After going home, Miyako witnessed LadyDevimon's death by Silphymon, much to her horror. Miyako accepted it as they saved the current victims and any future victims of the sadistic Digimon.

At the Other World, she was subjected to Belial-Vamdemon's illusion. Her desires were to be an only child and getting to eat all of the desserts (she's always had a thing for cake). Hawkmon and XV-Mon broke her free of the illusion and she then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Miyako used the power of the dream dimension against Belial-Vamdemon with Aquillamon, Shurimon, Halsemon and Silphymon appearing all at once.

She along with her friends enrolled and passed the entrance exams at DDS, and was sorted to Class C and was with her friends.

Miyako and Class C aided Class Q and A while facing the Zodiac organization for several months, but was among the DDS students killed (see _**Koudoutai**_). However the mastermind had a change of heart and reverted time back to its proper course and is revived.

In _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_, Miyako was critically injured when assaulted by Pluto members when Ryu was kidnapped, which also resulted in Hawkmon getting killed. She remained in comatose for several months until she miraculously recovered and Hawkmon was reborn.

After the defeat of Pluto and SMART Brain, Miyako and Class C are tasked to investigate the alarming incidents of Digimons killing their human partners, which are young children. While investigating, Miyako was attacked by one of the **F-4** members, and was again sent to a comatose state, and Hawkmon was turned into a Clow Beast and was sealed in the process (see _**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**_). She remained in intensive care unit as of this time, alongside Hikari, Ken, and Iori.

- - -

_**Iori Hida**_ is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02.

He is partnered with Armadimon. Although he is the youngest of the Chosen Child, Iori is also the most serious. Much of his maturity and wisdom comes from his grandfather, Chikara Hida, who is also his Kendo teacher.

He obtains his D3, Armadimon and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge in the first week of school in 3rd grade. Later, Iori begins to fear that he is letting the team down, but his grandfather convinces him that all he has to do is try his hardest; if he does this, he won't letting anyone down. When he and the others are later trapped in an offshore oil platform by a Dark-Spiraled MegaSeadramon, Iori has to overcome his fear of the sea and use a submersible to get help from Jyou. With some convincing from Jyou, Iori managed to activate the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability, allowing Armadimon to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon to help defeat MegaSeadramon.

Even after Ken begins to undo the damage he has done, Iori still cannot forgive him, which put the entire team at risk when BlackWarGreymon appeared. After Paildramon and Silphymon debuted, Iori sees that he and Takeru would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. Takeru had been acting oddly violent and angry in terms of BlackWarGreymon; Iori understands the reasons for this after speaking with Yamato and decides to allow Ankylomon and Angemon to DNA Digivolve. By December, Iori finally forgives Ken, accepting Ken's invitation to his Christmas party. On Christmas Day, he, Jyou and their Digimon go to Australia to help the Chosen Children of the Pacific round up the wild Digimon who appeared on Earth as a result of Arachnaemon opening all the Digi-Ports. When he returns to Japan, Iori faces a harsh reality check the next night as MarineDevimon is about to destroy a hospital as he and Takeru help a disabled girl get to safety. Shakkoumon's only option was to destroy MarineDevimon, shocking and upsetting Iori, who must accept the result.

Iori then encounters Yukio Oikawa and learns of their mutual connection to Hiroki Hida. In the Other World, he is subjected to Belial-Vamdemon's illusion. Iori's desire is to be with his father and show him the Digital World. Armadimon explains how the effect is not real and Flamedramon appears to take him back to the other kids, who are also in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Iori uses the power of the dream dimension against Belial-Vamdemon, making his desire for justice come true, with Ankylomon, Submarimon, Digmon, and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. After Belial-Vamdemon is finally destroyed, Iori returns back into the dream dimension to help the fallen Oikawa, dragging him to the edge of the portal. However, Oikawa, close to death, uses the other world to fulfill a dream of his own. With that, Oikawa's body is deleted and the digital particles transform into a host of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and beauty to it.

Iori and the rest of the Chosen Children met with Class Q during the _**Fetus Of God**_ fic, and joined forces with several heroes in vanquishing a powerful demon, and impressed with Class Q and learning about DDS, they decided to enroll there, and passed the entrance exam, and he six of them were sorted to Class C, which is one of the top four sections.

There Class C got their first break as DDS students when they, Class Q and A joined forces in facing and stopping the Zodiac organization (see **_Koudoutai_**). Then they even got embroiled in DDS' battle against the organization Pluto and even the corrupt corporation SMART Brain (see _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_).

Iori was severely injured by a Jellyfish Digimon, sending in into a coma while Armadimon was turned into a **Clow Beast** and was sealed by one of the **F-4** members while investigating a case (see _**Round Zero: The Four Card Symbols**_).

- - -

_**Ken Ichijouji**_ is a fictional character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. Ken is the final member of the 02 Chosen Children, partnered with Wormmon and holder of the Crest of Kindness. Unlike the other 02 Chosen Children, he lives in Tamachi, which is next to Odaiba. At first the devious Digimon Emperor, Ken tried hard to atone for his wicked acts and eventually is helped along the way by Daisuke and the others.

As a young child, Ken always felt that he was passed over by his parents in favor of his older brother Osamu, a child prodigy. Ken bore a grudge toward Osamu as a result.

Ken was one of the kids who helped the Chosen Children in their fight with Diaboromon. Months later, while he was with Osamu in his room, a Digivice came out of Osamu's computer. It was meant for Ken but neither of them knew this – Osamu picked it up and put it in his drawer, telling Ken not to touch the drawer and vowed to find out what it was. Ken, in childish curiosity, touched the Digivice and was pulled through Osamu's computer into the Digital World. It was there that he met Wormmon and helped Ryo in fighting Millenniummon. However, when Millenniummon was defeated, he forced out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushed Ryo out of the way and one of the Spores struck him, sinking inside his neck.

Wormmon and Ryo tended to the boy for three weeks until he was well enough to return to the Real World, where he found that it was the same day as he had left; this is likely due to Millenniummon's ability to warp time and space. Osamu scolded Ken for breaking his trust and touching the Digivice and Ken again found himself angrily wishing that his brother would just disappear. Later, Osamu died after being hit by a car. Some time after that, Ken felt guilty for making a wish that came true.

Then an e-mail from a mysterious figure (revealed later to be Yukio Oikawa) told him to use the Digivice to escape the guilt. Ken did this and was transported to the Dark Ocean. His Digivice turned dark and Ken adopted several aspects of Osamu. Since then, he became a boy genius, good at everything that was either sport or intellect-related such as chess and judo. He even became star player of the Tamachi Soccer team in which he holds a record for most goals in a league season with forty five. However, as the Spore continued its work, Ken became apathetic towards society, viewing everyone around him as pathetic insects, beneath his notice. And thus he set his sights on the world which could challenge him.

Ken returned to the Digital World and, through the subtle, unseen manipulations of Arachnaemon, assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor and took over the Digimon using Dark Rings with which he enslaved a number of Digimon, similar to the Black Gears that Devimon used on the Digimon in File Island. The Dark Rings gave each Digimon bloodshot eyes and made them completely obedient. Ken often used these as sport, such as having two of them fight in a Colosseum-style arena, and kept them locked in a sophisticated system of cages.

Ken made his proper introduction (as himself) during a newscast about how he won a National Computer Programming Contest with a machine that can brush people's teeth for them. The news also mentioned many of Ken's previous accomplishments as well, such as chess, Donkey Madness, soccer, and balancing the worlds largest checkbook.

As the Emperor, Ken had many conflicts with the new Chosen Children as he planned to rule the Digital World. Ken's dark Digivice prevented the Digimon from being able to naturally evolve, but Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako's Digimon were able to "Armor Digivolve" to defeat his Dark Ring-enslaved Digimon. During one battle, they discovered that the Control Spires controlled the power and also began destroying them as well.

Finally, during a soccer game in the real world, Daisuke (one of the Chosen Children) injured Ken's ankle in an attempt to block him from scoring a goal. During their next confrontation in the Digital World, Daisuke recognized the scar and Ken revealed himself. As a result, he abandoned the Real World to live in the Digital World and assumed the Emperor identity permanently. During that time, he created Dark Spirals to control Ultimate Level Digimon as well as some Champion Level Digimon like Taichi's Agumon (who Ken digivolved into SkullGreymon and then MetalGreymon). His parents, with no knowledge of where he had gone, were panicked and made various televised pleas to try and find Ken.

When his creation, Kimeramon, turned on him and was subsequently defeated by Magnamon, Ken couldn't believe that he had lost. He proclaimed he would reset the Digital World, thinking it was just a computer program. When the Chosen Children explained to him that it was a real place and that Digimon were living creatures, Ken collapsed, realizing the cruelty he had inflicted and Wormmon's death sparked the sadness he had for Osamu's death. Numbly, Ken staggered off to return home.

Ken slept for days, in a pseudo-coma, where memories of his brother, the Digivice and his first trip to the Digital World returned in his mind. When he awoke, he had amnesia and could not recognize his parents. He traveled to the Digital World where, at Primary Village, he was reunited with Leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon. Since then, Ken vowed to make up for the horrible deeds he committed. As he did, he learned that he was used by Arachnaemon when she took all data relating to the Control Spires from the boy's computer. With Stingmon (Wormmon's Champion form), he began the daunting task of destroying the Control Spires that he erected.

At first, upon learning that Ken was back and doing good, Daisuke wanted to ask Ken to join the team, but none of the other Chosen Children liked the idea, particularly Iori. They were convinced that he was still evil when Ken ordered Stingmon to destroy Thundermon in Primary Village. The Chosen Children believed that Thundermon was a real Digimon, but he was actually created from a Control Spire. Once the Chosen Children learned that in the next battle, they became more accepting.

Ken officially became a member of the team a little after XV-Mon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildoramon. Despite joining the team, Ken felt uncomfortable around the others, particularly Iori, who still strongly disliked him for what he did. However, Ken helped out in all the battles against Arachnaemon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon.

When Digimon began to appear on Christmas Day, Ken and Wormmon went to Mexico City with Yamato and Gabumon to help Rosa and Gotsumon round up the wild Digimon there. Later that night, when Ken got home, he had a dream of his first time in the Digital World and the Dark Spore. The next day, Daemon and his Daemon Corps began to appear in Tokyo, wreaking havoc in search of Ken and the Dark Spore. But Arachnaemon managed to convince Ken to come with her, using the children she 'kidnapped' to motivate him.

Once inside the truck, Ken met Oikawa, who revealed the nature of Dark Spore. Oikawa bound Ken's hands behind him with his scarf and scanned the spore's data from his neck. Oikawa copied its data into the other children, who had all been taken willingly. Daisuke and Wormmon ambushed the truck when Daemon attacked and rescued Ken. After the events that result with Daemon's banishment & Oikawa's escape, Ken finally introduced his stunned parents to Wormmon and the following day, now aware of what was going on, Ken's father was happy to help the children look for Oikawa.

By December 30, Ken and the other Chosen Children (with Yamato, Koshiro and Jyou) were standing watch at Hikarigota, waiting for the Dark Spore kids to arrive. When they were all congregated there, Oikawa arrived and began the process that used the Spores to convert the children's energies into an energy he could use to enter the Digital World. Ken demanded to know why he had been chosen and what the Control Spires were for. Oikawa happily explained and opened the portal. The 02 Chosen Children followed him, only to discover that they weren't in the Digital World at all but some bizarre other dimension. This is when the ghost of Vamdemon, an enemy of the former Chosen Children revealed that he was behind everything. He explained how he entered Oikawa's body not long after his defeat and used Oikawa to help him in his revenge. He also abandoned Oikawa's body and used the power of the Spores to Digivolve into Belial-Vamdemon, his Mega form.

The villain subjected the kids to illusions of their greatest desires. For Ken, on some subconscious level, his desire was to see himself punished for what he did as the Digimon Emperor and to have his brother back. But "Osamu" told Ken that he couldn't change the past but could ensure a future for himself. Following his "brother's" final words and angry at having been manipulated yet again, Ken released his guilt, crying out that he wasn't the Emperor any more and that he had been punished enough. And with that, he helped in the final battle against Belial-Vamdemon.

After Belial-Vamdemon's demise, Ken and the 02 Chosen Children went on to resume their studies, and eventually entered junior high.

During this they encountered Class Q of DDS while investigating a massive abduction of female virgins, and learned that they were used as sacrifices in reviving a powerful demon on Earth (see _**Fetus Of God**_).

After that Ken and the 02 Chosen Children enrolled at DDS, and passed the exams, and were sorted to Class C. It was there he and Class C first encountered the Zodiac organization who aims to topple DDS itself (see _**Koudoutai**_).

Ken briefly resumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor to face one of the Zodiac, **_Kaniza_** (Cancer in Japanese), and used the control spires to stop him and his mechanical crab.

He and Class C assisted Class Q and A in defeating the Zodiac which lasted for several months.

Months later Class C were embroiled in a battle between DDS and the revived Pluto, which also introduced SMART Brain Corporation, and learned that SMART Brain were behind Pluto's revival and the creation of the **Orphenochs** (see _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_).

Ken was among the Class C members being attacked by an unknown enemy, and was severely injured alongside Wormmon (see _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_). Daisuke and Takeru are the only Class C members active as of this time and are coordinating with the rest of the DDS students in finding out who is responsible for the attacks.

- - -

Well…that was long. But at least you get to know them more…in Digimon Adventure 02 and in Detective School Q. Hope you liked them…

Next…the DDS Staff!


	4. DDS Staff

**DDS 101 **

Welcome to chapter 4 of this fic, and after posting the three top sections of DDS, I decided to post in this chapter where the teachers and staff members of this famous detective school.

Yeah, yeah…you're already familiar, but I'm adding some info in related to the fics that I've wrote, such as Principal Dan having a younger brother who bears a grudge at him, and that a new teacher is working at DDS.

Not quite as long as last chapter, but I'm hear to provide you readers some "fun time" to read on, so here it is…the DDS staff!

- - -

**Morihiko Dan **

Born in 1936, Morihiko Dan is the founder and principal of Dan Detective School, and a famous detective who has solved many cases, and is the only private detective in Japan who is licensed to hold a gun. Morihiko Dan was a former police officer who resigned to open up a private detective company of his own, Dan Detective Company (DDC), the parent company of DDS. He was assisted by a young boy named Satoru Renjo, who acted as his partner, assistant, and apprentice. Together they helped build DDC and DDS into a top level detective company and school (some of the top-level detectives at DDC and instructors at DDS were the first generation students of DDS). Among many criminals they fought, the most powerful one was the crime organization known as Pluto (冥王星, _Meiosei_). Although Pluto was finally thought to apparently have been destroyed, it wasn't without cost. Satorou Renjo, Dan's most prominent apprentice and heir-apparent was killed, and Mr. Dan was forced to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Years later, there are signs that Pluto was being resurrected. Realizing that his days were numbered due to his old age, Morihiko Dan decided to open a new, special class called the Class Q, consisting of several extremely talented persons. He would train them, analyze each one of them, and appoint the best student of this class to be his successor.

Subsequently, they managed to learn more about Pluto courtesy of Ryu, who was framed for murder. Along the way Ryu and Principal Dan learned that it was Hades and Anubis who killed Ryu's parents, and that Hades was Principal Dan's old friend from elementary school.

He managed to persuade Ryu not to kill Hades and Anubis out of passionate anger, but Ryu did it anyway to save Dan's life.

In **_Koudoutai_** trilogy fics, it is revealed that Morihiko had a younger brother named Ichigo, but Ichigo was seemingly passed over by his parents in favor of his older brother Morihiko, thus Ichigo bore a grudging hatred towards his older brother.

Morihiko then came under threats from a new enemy in the form of the **Zodiac**, unaware that Ichigo was among the attackers under the guise of **Sasoriza** (**_Scorpio_** in Japanese). Morihiko had suffered a setback when DDS was toppled to ruins due to the attack, but was approached by the headmistress of **CLAMP School** and came into an agreement to hold classes there while DDS undergoes reconstruction.

In **_Koudoutai Part 3_**, Morihiko finally deduced who Sasoriza is, and managed to persuade Ichigo to stop his attack and talked him into settling the dispute peacefully, but Ichigo saved Morihiko as **Tenbiza** (**_Libra_** in Japanese) appeared.

In the end, Zodiac was defeated and DDS was finally repaired and moved back in.

He played a minor role in the next fics, **_Rise Of The Orphenochs _**and**_ Paradise Lost_**, and is currently doing moderate roles in **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**.

**Shino Katagiri **

The loyal assistant of Morihiko Dan, she assisted Megumi, Kyu and Kinta in getting admitted to DDS, having met them during a case, featured in the first episode of the anime series.

She plays a good teacher and giving indoor and outdoor lectures to the five Class Q students in most of the time.

She was kidnapped along with Morihiko Dan by Pluto and was rescued at the last minute before the DDSunrise exploded.

She and the rest of the DDS staff members and students were among the ones who survived a toppling of their school by the **_Zodiac_** organization (see **_Koudoutai_**).

After Koudoutai ended, she usually played mostly minor roles in the succeeding fics (see **_Rise of the Orphenochs_**,**_ Paradise Lost _**and**_ Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

**Shintarō Maki **

DDS's head of forensics, Shintarou Maki is both a skilled teacher and doctor, and is quite intelligent in his knowledge of medical and forensic science.

**_Kōtarō Nanami _**

Nanami is another loyal righthand of Morihiko Dan. He's very skilled in the art of disguising, and is often ordered by Dan to watch the Class Q in cases by disguising as one of the suspects. Nanami's very carefree, as he loves to show his new tricks (which Ryu despises) to the Class Q, but he can be extremely serious when he needs to be. His favourite disguise is that of a cactus, which is also occasionally accompanied by a flashy, brightly patterned sombrero or Mexican outfit. This usually appears when he is under stress, such as when he had to take Dan-sensei's place as head of DDS during Dan-sensei's hospital stay.

In the **_Koudoutai_** trilogy, he seemingly gets along well with Class C's Digimon partners, and played a minor role in **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**.

As of this writing, Nanami is currently in DDS waiting for orders as Class Q has just discovered a shocking breakthrough in their case regarding the F-4 (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

**Tatsumi Hongō **

A DDS teacher, and just like Nanami and Katagiri, Hongou is very loyal to Morihiko Dan. He can appear to be cold and harsh, and handles cases professionally. He often argues with Nanami on how a detective should behave; he criticizes Nanami's easygoing way of teaching, and believes that a true detective has to be firm and serious.

He played a big role in **_Koudoutai_** trilogy, as well as in **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**.

Currently he is accompanying Daisuke and Takeru after their Class C classmates were hospitalized due to an attack from a mysterious enemy (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

**Dokurō Onikōbe **

He is a DDS staff member who has a rather strange hobby, being a skull-lover. He has a hundred skulls at his house and he can distinguish it one by one, and the one which pops up the most (his favourite?) is named Elizabeth, wearing a ribbon on the top of the skull. He is also the head of DDS's science project that makes every DDS tool, like the DDS watch, and many others. Ryu and Meg know him in the DDS research centre first before the other Class Q members, and they helped him solve a murder case.

_Note:_ In the manga, it is revealed that Shino Katagiri, Nanami Koutarou and Hongou Tatsumi were the very first students of DDS, personally trained by Morihiko Dan and Satoru Renjo themselves. After the catastrophe following the destruction of Pluto (in which Satoru Renjo was killed and Morihiko Dan was crippled), these three ran both the school and the detective office until Morihiko Dan recovered. Thus, it's quite understandable to see their loyalty and devotion toward Morihiko Dan, DDC and DDS. 

**Yomiko Readman**

Also known as "The Paper," is a fictional character and the main protagonist in the Japanese novel series _Read or Die_ and the manga and anime spin-offs of the books. She is also a major player (but not the main protagonist) in the sequel, _R.O.D the TV_. Though in appearance Japanese, she is in fact half-Japanese, half-English.

_Yomi_ in her first name means _reading_ in Japanese, while _-ko_ (literally 'child') is a common suffix in Japanese female names; so her first name means _Reading-woman_, which has the same meaning as her surname _Readman_ if neglecting gender differences.

Yomiko is a bespectacled substitute teacher and an introvert. A bibliomaniac, she prefers to bury herself in her books. She spends almost all of her income on books, and she lives in an apartment that is entirely stacked floor to ceiling with books. She resides somewhere in Jinbōchō, a neighborhood of Chiyoda, Tokyo known for its large amount of used bookstores.

She is also a secret field agent for the British Library. She is a Papermaster, a person with the ability to bend paper material to her will. She can make paper bulletproof or sharper than the sharpest sword. If she has enough paper, then she can construct a giant paper airplane that flies. The only limit to the effects she can create is her own imagination. It seems that she must have in her grasp of at least hands, teeth, or perhaps some other body part at least one piece of paper in order to use her powers, though eventually by the time of _R.O.D the TV_ she appears to be able to manipulate paper by pure mental control.

Yomiko's code name for the British Library is "The Paper" (sometimes in English dubs, "Agent Paper" or "Miss Paper"), and she is the 19th person to serve the Library in this capacity. Yomiko often embarks on dangerous missions assigned by her director, codenamed "Mr. Joker." Because of her social awkwardness and occasional clumsiness, she would not seem to make a very good secret agent, and many times she allows her emotions to get in the way of defeating an enemy. However, if receiving the proper support (she is often paired with focused, effective agents like American mercenary Drake Anderson), she can actually be quite useful, with ninja-like reflexes and sharp wits in combat. She is considered one of the Library's top agents.

In the OVA, Yomiko goes into debt to buy a rare copy of a book called "die Unsterbliche Liebe" or "Immortal Beloved". The book is dusty and dirty, but has sheet music handwritten in its pages, in the margins and on the blank pages in the back and front. Almost immediately she is attacked by a super-human-like clone of Jean Henri Fabre. He tries to steal her book, but using her paper techniques she fights back and wins. Various superpowered clones or _I-Jin_ of famous historical figures try to steal her book throughout the OVA. They are trying to use the sheet music in the book to reconstruct Ludwig van Beethoven's supposedly lost "Suicide Symphony," which causes anyone who hears it to commit suicide. Eventually, Yomiko, with the assistance of her friends Nancy Makuhari and Drake Anderson, helps in destroying the leader of the plot, a clone of Zen poet Ikkyu Soujun. Yomiko loses her friend Nancy in the conflict and, heartbroken, vows to take care of Nancy's "younger sister," her clone, who has suffered brain damage during the events of the I-Jin incident.

At the beginning of _R.O.D the TV_, Yomiko is missing in action, though she is referred to frequently from the first episode on. Novelist Nenene Sumiregawa, a close friend of Yomiko's (we see Nenene's notes to Yomiko in the OVA), has been looking for Yomiko for five years, and she is so distraught by her disappearance she has suffered a livelihood-crippling case of writer's block. Through Nenene's search, she meets the "Paper Sisters": Michelle Cheung, Maggie Mui, and Anita King and is surprised at their Paper Mastery, though is disappointed to discover none of them have heard of Yomiko. Nenene's adventures with the Paper Sisters eventually leads them to find Yomiko hiding in a secret apartment in the National Diet Library along with Nancy the Younger, and Yomiko and Nancy join the group in unearthing the sinister plots being hatched by the British Library and Dokusensha. Yomiko has been in hiding due to some rather drastic actions she took in order to protect Nancy from the British Library--in turn, the outing of these events inadvertently provide several revelations related to the past of young Papermaster Anita King. Yomiko struggles through the series to rebuild her friendship with Nenene, continue to protect Nancy, and set things right with Anita (in between trying to save the world, of course).

After the defeat of the British Library, She and the Paper sisters were embroiled in a fight to save humanity from a secret cult trying to resurrect a powerful demon who is bent to conquer the world (see **_Fetus Of God_**).

Then she met up with Morihiko Dan and is in the process of her getting a job at DDS, and she and the Paper Sisters assisted some of the DDS students during the Zodiac's rampage against their school (see **_Koudoutai_** trilogy).

She played a minor role in **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**, but is now an official teacher in DDS, teaching English class to the DDS students (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

- - -

Hope you like this chapter. Yeah, I could've added more teachers and staff members, but that's all I could offer for this time. Other than that, enjoy!

Next chapter…Class R! And there you'll get to meet the new kids on the block!


	5. Class R

**DDS 101**

Sorry for the long wait. My PC crashed and had to restart all over again. Yeah...it's been over several weeks since I last updated. And its been long overdue, but now that I managed to put together the info on this chapter...

And lastly, I was concentrated on my other fic, Round ZERO, and after checking my USB flash disk, I realized that I nearly forgotten about it...so wothout further ado...its time to get a move on.

So without further ado, here it is, for the first time...Class R!

- - -

**_Class R_**

**Kyo Renjou**

He is the youngest child of **_Satoru _**and**_ Mizue Renjou_**, and the younger twin brother of _Kyuu_. He was born two minutes after Kyuu is delivered. They are identical twins and both share the same similar appearance and both were born in Tokyo, Japan.

When Mizue was five months pregnant, her doctor informed them that Mizue will give birth to twin in a few months. This made the couple very happy, but also concerned, given Saturou's job as a detective. Hence, Saturou had to keep his marriage and family a secret, except for his partner, Morihiko Dan.

When Mizue gave birth, resulting in twin boys, Saturou struggled to give time to his family and doing his job. Despite Saturou's urging, Mizue insisted that she'll take care of her children without a need of a nursemaid, instead relying on her relatives to help her look after her sons. Both Saturou and Mizue named them Kyuu and Kyo. Kyuu was the eldest of the twins, since he came out first, and Kyo followed two minutes later.

However, one of Saturou's enemies learned of this, and managed to sneak himself and Kyo out of the hospital's nursery, and stuffed him into his duffel bag. The kidnapper intended to use Kyo as a bait in luring Saturou into a trap which he and his cohorts have prepared. However, a passing Kyoji Murakami, then a high-ranking employee at the **SMART Brain Corporation**, heard the baby's cries. As the kidnappers were about to tape Kyo's mouth, Murakami appeared and attacked them single-handedly. He then saw the infant's name tag on his wrist and learned who the baby's parents were, but decided to keep him for himself, intending to make him his right-hand man. Murakami decided to use Kyo's name, but not his surname, as to prevent him from finding out in case he questions him about his parentage in the future.

Saturou and his partner, Morihiko Dan found the bodies of Kyo's kidnappers, but since they were all dead, they were facing a blank wall in tracking Kyo down. Over the years they did all they could to find him, but to no avail. Although heartbroken, Mizue was still strong since Kyuu was safe. Saturou constantly passes by the Renjou house in secret to make sure that his family is safe.

Six years later, Kyuu, now aged six-year old, was kidnapped by a gang of kidnappers in hopes of getting money, but Saturou single-handedly defeated them, and decided to keep his status as a father a secret, and instead acted as his mentor. Kyo, on the other hand, was never sent to any school. Instead he was educated in an elementary level, and was teached him various combat skills, transporting jobs, gathering information, and other covert operations.

But all the while, he was disciplined rather coldly, as he was given steady beatings as punishments for being tardy, questioning orders and such. Kyo then learned how to cuss, say bad words, and became rather cold. Surprisingly, he did not develop any evil tendencies, as he does care for other persons, elderly or child. Kyo never had a home, and instead he slept at a room within SMART Brain building.

As he grew up, he added some color to his hair, as he dyed his front hair with color yellow. He also has a several pairs of clothing, such as black jeans, black rubber shoes, black sleeveless shirt (with a white cross embelmed in the center), and a white jacket as well as two leather gloves. These clothing styles were inspired from a video game character, _Kyo Kusanagi_ from the hit video game **_The King of Fighters 1999_**. Kyo always wear his preferred style of clothing everyday.

Murakami was pleased when he learned that Saturou was killed while defeating Pluto. He now feels that there's no need for Kyo to know about his true parentage. He continues to educate Kyo in what SMART Brain has thought him.

Over the years, as Kyo continues to grew up, he shockingly discovers what he learned from Murakami and SMART Brain: several top officials of that corporations were Orphenochs, who were actually evolved humans who possesses several superhuman abilities. Nevertheless he kept mum on this fact, since Murakami brought him up from infancy. He was unaware that the president of SMART Brain and Murakami himself were Orphenochs, since he hasn't seen them change.

Kyo was outside the lab when scientists working for SMART Brain used technological means to revive the deceased members of **Pluto**, including King Hades and Anubis, while injured members, such as Charon and Kelberos were nursed back to health. There he got to know some members of that organization. He was among the people to enter the "Star Gate", an invention that let's them go to an unknown destination during the final moments of **_Koudoutai: Fight For The Future_**, in which Shido Suzaku used his powers to revert the stream of time, reseting the events just months before the Zodiac organization came to life. SMART Brain and Pluto returned to Tokyo to rebuild their corporation, believing that everyone has no memory what happened, unaware that Hikari Yagami and Megumi Minami were the only DDS students to retain the memories of the Zodiac wars.

When SMART Brain and Pluto sent the Orphenochs to wreck havoc in Japan, Kyo was dispatched to overlook the operations, accidentally seeing Kyuu for the first time. This caused Kyo to be curious about why he has a look-alike. Soon he was given a picture of the top three sections of DDS, for Murakami has plans of having him take out one of the students. In the course of the operations, Kyo was seen by DDS student Daisuke Motomiya and his partner Digimon V-Mon. The two told Kyuu about this, causing Kyuu to wonder if he has a younger brother or something when described about Kyo's appearance and style of clothing.

Soon Kyo felt like rebelling, because he was ordered to make sure that the DDS students he sees must be killed, and he was unwilling to kill one of them without provocation. He also didn't get along with either the Lucky Clover or the Pluto members, as he got into a physical confrontation with Kaori.

Kyo encountered one of the DDS students in Tokyo, Yukihira Sakurako of Class A. He was instantly overwhelmed by her beauty and charms, and he had to get away before he compromises himself. For Kyo, this was the first time that he experienced "love at first sight", and he had to force himself to repress those feelings.

Kyo finally gathered the courage to ask Murakami when he was ordered to find Kyuu and take him out, and he was given a stern warning if he didn't carry out his order. It was during this time that Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa were dealing with Lucky Clover member, Kitazaki, who donned the Delta Gear, becoming Mask Rider Delta, that Kyo challenged Kyuu in a duel. As the fight escalated, Kyuu was distracted when seeing Megumi held hostage by Kitazaki, and attempts to save her, only to be shot by Kitazaki on both sides of his ribs, seriously injuring him.

Kyo was livid, as his chances of finishing his assignment was thrown away, and was forced to fled. Kitazaki also fled, leaving the DDS students behind, and Kyuu was sent to a hospital to treat his wounds. Murakami, under Anubis' suggestion, decided to let Kyo failure be excused, since he still have plans for him. Kyo had to be sidelined for now, and was given several odd jobs to pass up the time.

Several weeks later, Kyo happen to pass by the SMART Brain lab, and saw Ryu being placed on a huge "aquarium". Since it has nothing to do with him, he left, and went to another lab, and gave a few important documents to a scientist who was almost finishing two new "belts", which were the Gamma and Beta Gears. Kyo happened to see them, and asked the scientist if the belts were completed. When told that it doesn't have any programming that let only Orphenochs use them, Kyo realized that this is his chance to defeat Kyuu, and took the two belts with him and challenge him, after learning that Kyuu has sufficiently recovered. Anubis and Murakami learned of this, and Anubis told Murakami to let Kyo go, seeing that their fight would be "entertaining".

Kyo challenged Kyuu to a duel under a bridge in Kyushu, and soon the two donned the belts and fought as Mask Rider Gamma (Kyo) and Mask Rider Beta (Kyuu). The two were not aware that Mrs. Renjou, Megumi and Yukihira were there, watching the fight. The battle was interrupted when Mrs. Renjou stopped the fight, revealing to Kyo that Kyuu was his brother, and that she was his mother. At that moment, Kitazaki appeared, along with an awakened Ryu, who became a created Orphenoch, and brawl broke off, which resulted in the destruction of the Kyushu Bridge.

Kyo later confronted Murakami in Odaiba about this, and Murakami cruelly told Kyo everything. It was then that Murakami revealed his form, which is that of the Rose Orphenoch. Kyo became Gamma, and the two fought to a standstill, but Ryu appeared, and the two severely injured Kyo, but was rescued by Sora Takenouchi and her father, and a car chase ensued, but Mask Rider Kaixa and Kyuu chased Ryu away.

Kyo was nursed back to health, and was taken to the Renjou residence, and was told about his true parentage. Kyuu suffered injuries after facing Ryu again, and Kyo decided to have megumi custody of the Beta Gear, and is presently training her to fight and use the Beta Belt until Kyuu is 100 percent healed.

Over the months he became an important part in DDS' fight with Pluto and SMART Brain. During that time, he seemingly took over Kyuu's leadership when the latter had to quit DDS to find a job after learning that he is the father of Megumi's child.

Soon he seemingly got along well with Yukihira, and and went to great lengths to protect her. He soon got into a life-threatening situation several months later after Kyuu temporarily went insane following Megumi's miscarraige due to Ryu (who was brainwahsed at that time), but eventually defeated him.

At the end of **Rise Of The Orphenochs** up to **Paradise Lost** fanfics, Kyo played a key role in stopping the Orphenochs, and was shocked to learn that Kyuu was actually a Natural Orphenoch, whose powers were derived from a biblical angel. In the ned Pluto and SMART Brain were defeated, and the Renjou family resumed their normal lives.

In **Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**, Kyuu suggested that Kyo should attend high school, and came up with the idea of his twin brother enetring DDS. The younger Renjou reluctantly agreed since entering DDS would be a big step in gauging his mental and academic skills.

At the entrance exams, he met up with three teenagers who were also taking part of the exams. They were Shugo Kunisaki, Anita King and Junior Makuhari. They deiced to help each other out to reach the final goal, and eventually they passed the tests.

The next day they were sorted into Class R, and while the rest were happy, Kyo was unsure, since he didn't possess any qualities of a detective, but Yukihira gave him assurance as well as moral support.

The fact that Kyo is Kyuu's younger twin brother has reached the whole student body of DDs, and earn several fangirls, as well as earning the ire, as they saw him and Yukihira togetrher, assuming that they were a couple. Of course both demied it, but it didn't simmer down, as fanboys who have crushes on the female Class A student were occasionalyy confronting Kyo.

Kyo became the first Class R student to become a casualty as he accidentally discovered that a missing person that Class Q was tasked to investigate was behins several murders. Before passing out due to injuries, he gave his elder twin brother, Kyuu, a clue to help them in cracking the case. He suffered from upper body injuries, but eventually recovered. He is now currently teaming up with several DDS students in tracking down the masterminds who were using the F-4 in the murders.

* * *

**Anita King **

A 13 year old girl, and is one of the characters in the _R.O.D_ series of manga and anime created by Hideyuki Kurata. She is a papermaster and one of the three "Paper Sisters which make the central trio of the _Read or Dream_ series of comics, and also one of the main characters of the TV series, _R.O.D the TV_.

Anita is the youngest of the Paper Sisters, a spitfire who specializes in using her paper offensively (by throwing index cards like shuriken), but also uses her physical agility as a fighter. She loves frogs, yet ironically dislikes books. At the time of R.O.D the TV, Anita is 13 years old.

As well as being the youngest sister, Anita is also the shortest, standing at 141 cm (4' 7") tall. She also has pink hair, although British Library records indicate that Anita is a redhead. Anita is extremely quick and agile, which not only makes her extremely dangerous as a fighter but also ingratiates her into her seventh grade class.

She is well liked in her class, and especially admired by classmate named Hisami Hishaishi, nicknamed Hisa by Anita. The relationship between the two is compared by Hisa to the extremely close friendship found between two of the characters in _Anne of Green Gables_.

Although she sometimes acts bratty and self-important, she deeply loves her sisters. It was revealed by Mr. Joker that Anita was originally a genetic test subject of the British Library Special Operations Division to be their artificially created Papermaster but ended up as a failure. She was then kidnapped by a Dokusensha undercover agent and was brought to Hong Kong.

Her preferred paper manipulation is a throwing blade. In battle, she is responsible for offense. She prefers wielding small blades and engaging in close combat with the enemy. Other tactics include spreading paper over the floor to 'sense' invisible enemies and using telekinesis to 'throw' blades of paper. Unfortunately, her focus on offense usually leaves her wide open for a counterattack, and Anita relies on a partner to cover her back.

Anita's defensive abilities are much weaker. She requires large amounts of paper (a thick book) to block projectiles such as bullets and drills, a task that most Paper Masters only require a few or a single sheet to accomplish. She has basic paper 'support' abilities, such as summoning paper (telekinesis) and using it to create a disguise. Anita wears two holsters on her legs, where she can draw sheets of paper, both individually and 'chained'. Unlike most Paper Masters, Anita's paper abilities serve to enhance her physical ones, instead of solely relying on paper to fight.

Anita was created by the British Library as an experiment - to see if a Paper Master who didn't love books could exist. The result was Anita, who was deemed a failure despite her successful inheritance of the Paper Master genes. Her paper powers never manifested until Yomiko's terrorist attack on the British Library, but in the confusion she was kidnapped by Dokusensha.

Dokusensha was unable to use Anita as a lone agent because of her phobia to books, so they created other Paper Masters using the British Library's data. Unfortunately, these users were 'psychologically defective', so to train them Dokusensha rewrote their memories and staged meetings between them to make them live in 'families'.

Anita, Maggie and Michelle met in a church when Anita was ten years old, on Christmas Eve: Maggie and Michelle were sent by Dokusensha to investigate a cache of books and Anita was hiding there after running away from her foster family. On Christmas Day the two older girls return with presents for Anita - each of them with a book titled "Story of a Giraffe with a Shrunken Neck". From then on they lived as the Paper Sisters, running the Three Sisters Detective Agency to support themselves.

It is several years after this incident when they meet, Nenene Sumiregawa meets them and R.O.D the TV begins.

After the fall of the British Library, Anita and her "sisters" played a key role in the multi-chaptered crossover fic, "**_The Fetus Of God_**". After that they made guest appearances in **_Koudoutai_** and **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**.

Anita and junior then made the transition by enrolling in DDS, and she and Junior were sorted to Class R, and up to this time they teamed up with several DDS students in investigating the mystery behind the F-4's disappearance (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

* * *

**Junior** **Makuhari**

A mysterious, effeminate boy with the power of intangibility (the same power possessed by Nancy) who befriends the Paper Sisters. Later in the series, he is revealed to be a tool in Joker's scheme – and that he is the child of Nancy and the I-Jin Ikkyū Sōjun. Joker considers him "The Perfect I-Jin"; hence Joker is keen to use him as an agent and later as a medium for resurrecting The Gentleman. Extremely reserved and emotionally distant, he is drawn to people who show him kindness, especially Anita and Michelle. While he is an efficient agent, he lacks the ruthlessness of his father.

After the fall of the British Library, he and his mom try to live normal lives as well as they attempt to bond with one another after years of separation. Junior partially overcome his shyness, but remained a bit distant.

He went to enroll at DDS at the suggestion of Yomiko when she was offered a post as a teacher. Junior and Anita pased the entrnce exams and are sorted at Class R. Currently they are embroiled in a battle against the mysterious Clow Beasts (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).

* * *

**Shugo Kunisaki**

He is a fictional character from the _.hack_ franchise that encompasses several video games, anime and manga. Shugo is the main character of the manga and anime series _.hack/Legend of the Twilight_. He uses a modified copy of Kite's character model, from the _.hack/Games_.

In the real world, Shugo is a laid back, unmotivated fourteen-year-old boy who believes that he has outgrown video games. However, he decides to try the popular online game _The World_ when his sister Rena wins the special .hackers character avatars from an event and drags him in to play with her.

In _The World_, Shugo gains control of a modified copy of Kite's avatar, who is a Twin Blade character class. Upon entering the game, he quickly learns how popular and sought-out his avatar truly is. Feeling a bit more positive about the situation, he becomes less reluctant about playing and heads off into a field with Rena, who plays a modified version of BlackRose's avatar.

In Bursting Passed-over Aqua Field, feeling confident, he enters a battle, only to quickly get defeated by a level-one Monster, even forgetting to use his weapons. Here, we catch a glimpse as to why he dislikes video games. Rena chastises him for not making proper preparations, which quickly deflates his confidence. Another part of his character is revealed at this point, as Rena manipulates him by telling him that she had really wanted to play with him; Shugo is incapable of turning people down (much like the original Kite), especially his sister.

At this point, the two are attacked by a high-level Monster (a level 40 Devil Golem) and Shugo, trying to protect Rena, is instantly defeated. However, instead of a _Game Over_ screen, he meets Aura, who revives him and gives him the _Twilight Bracelet_ (a modified version of Kite's original Bracelet, which is incapable of inducing comas, does not drain Items or Virus Cores, and does not require Monsters to be Protect Broken), allowing him to Data Drain the Monster. It is also at this point that he meets the Blademaster Balmung (who is a system administrator at this point), but does not know who he is, and a Wavemaster Mireille, who becomes an active member of Shugo's party.

Throughout his adventures in _The World_, he also meets and befriends Ouka, a Werewolf class character as a result of his love for animals (Werewolf-class allows one to transform in a wolf; Ouka first meets Shugo in this form), and Hotaru, a Wavemaster and another character he meets as a result of his love for animals (Hotaru finds a sick Puchiguso and Shugo helps her find a cure for it). He also meets with Komiyan III, who is quickly revealed to be Komiyama, a student in Shugo and Rena's class.

In volume 2, he meets a Vagrant AI known as Zefie, a fully sentient NPC and daughter of Aura who is capable of manipulating _The World_ in any way she sees fit. She is immediately attracted to Shugo's Bracelet and as a result, becomes hopelessly attached to him, who treats her as another sister. Because of Shugo's inability to ignore people who need help, he takes it upon himself to help Zefie find Aura, learning bits and pieces about what happened four years ago, during the _Twilight Incident_, along the way. This, coupled with some prior, rather reckless use of the Bracelet, causes CC Corporation administrators (specifically a Long Arm known as Kamui) to capture him and his party and put them in a jail cell (where user data is deleted when one logs out). With the help of Zefie and her powers, however, Shugo, Rena, and Zefie (the other were released prior) escape in the next volume.

After escaping from prison and meeting Komiyama, the whole party meet each other once more in the cathedral of Naval of Lake (Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground). Here, they meet Kazu, who was once Shugo and Rena's neighbour four years ago (as well as younger brother to the original .hacker BlackRose), and learn that Mireille is also the daughter of one of the original .hackers, Mistral. Kazu gives Shugo the _Helba Key_, a unique hack item that allows them access to Net Slums. They are, however, found out once more by CC Corporation administrators once more, led by Kamui. Shugo, Rena, Hotaru, Mireille, and Zefie all manage to escape while Kazu and Ouka hold the admins off.

After a final confrontation with Kamui, the five of them reach Net Slum, where they meet various damaged AIs (one of whom is a fragment of Lycoris, the original prototype of Aura from _.hack/AI buster_), and Balmung of the Azure Sky who reveals himself as one of the original and key members of the .hackers, led by Kite. Balmung tests Shugo to see if he is worthy of seeing Aura (Shugo was to inflict damage on him at least just once), and Shugo utilizes every bit of play knowledge he had ever acquired while playing _The World_. Despite the immense gap in levels, Shugo manages to gain a hit (a single point of damage) on Balmung, his respect, and Virus Cores allowing him access to Aura's domain.

Because the Virus Cores run on data from prior versions of _The World_ (where only three Player Characters can be in a party at any one time), Hotaru and Mireille stay behind, while Shugo, Rena, and Zefie head off to meet Aura. It is there that Shugo learns of the reason why he and Rena have the .hackers avatars: rather than CC Corporation, it was Aura who held the Limited .hackers Character Event, which she manipulated so that Rena, who was already an active player of _The World_ at that time, would win. This is all due to an incident four years ago, when Shugo, out of curiosity, played _The World_ on Kazu's (when they were still neighbours) computer, and met Aura for the first time. Not knowing who or what Aura really was, he invited her to play with him, not knowing anything about the game. He told her about Rena and how he wanted to be a hero. Shugo, being one of the first true friends Aura has ever had, makes a rather large impression on her. He, on the other hand, was chastised by his peers because of his childish love of games and fantasy of becoming a hero. This in turn invoked him to turn away from such things, and made him a rather unmotivated individual. But, four years later, after playing the game for four months, experiencing so many new and different things, gaining so many new friends, as well as his newfound motivation, he realizes his love for _The World_ and approaches Aura, to tell her of all he has done and witnessed since coming into her world.

He went to enroll at DDS after feeling that he's through with the games, and wondered if he can find some challenges there. And it was there that he meet up with three fellow teenagers, and much later they all passed and are sorted to Class R.

During the first and second week, Kite and fellow Class R classmate Kyo Renjou became quite good friends, and there Kyo invited him to try out some part-time jobs while not doing anything.

However, In the course of the event, Kite was assaulted by a mysterious figure and left him for dead. While unconscious, a drifter stole his clothes and laptop and ran off, but was attacked by a Clow Beast (monstrous beings made from Clow Cards) and Kyo mistook the drifter for Kite, as the drifter's head was beheaded. In actuality, Kite was thrown off the bridge after the assault, but landed over a broken branch that cushioned his fall, and the drifter there saw it and took his clothes and things.

He spent several weeks ina coma and woke up, much to his surprise that he was mistook for a dead person. He got together with Class R again and they joined the rest of the DDS students in investigating this strange situation that has plagued the city.

Currently they are embroiled in a battle against the mysterious Clow Beasts (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**).


	6. Class S

**DDS 101**

Thanks to the readers who read the last chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. Now that the 3rd Story arc of Round ZERO is already underway, I felt that now is the right time to spotlight Class S.

While some of you are already familiar with Sakura and the gang via their series and movies, I'll be adding some additional info in regards to the current fic of Detective School Q, as well as their previous guest appearances on other anime fanfics.

So without further ado, here is Class S!

- - -

_**Class S**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_ (木之本, Kinomoto Sakura?) is a fictional character, the heroine of Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura.

Sakura's given name means cherry blossom. Her surname, Kinomoto (木之本), literally means the origin of wood.

At the start of the series, Sakura is ten years old and living in a fictional town called Tomoeda in Japan. It is supposedly located not far from Tokyo. One day in early April, shortly after her birthday and only slightly into her fourth grade year at Tomoeda Elementary School (Reedington Elementary School in Cardcaptors), young Sakura stumbles across a mysterious old book called The Clow in her father's study. Instantly upon touching the book, a confused Sakura mistakenly awakens one of the card's guardians, Cerberus who was sleeping on the front cover where he was supposed to be guarding the Clow Cards: a deck of 19 (52 in the anime) magical cards with incredible powers. Upon emerging from the book, Cerberus admits to having let the cards slip away as he slumbered, and, realizing Sakura's magical potential, cunningly tricks her into becoming the "Cardcaptor" and duty bound to collect all of the missing cards and return them to the book where they will then be under her control. What is not revealed until much later is that Cerberus, by appointing Sakura this position, was marking her as his one and only chosen candidate to become the next master of the Clow Cards and their guardians. The anime version of the series presents a slightly altered chain of events in which, on the afternoon after her first day of fourth grade, Sakura hears a mysterious sound coming from her father's library in the basement. She, nervously armed with her cheerleading baton, goes downstairs and there discovers the book of the Clow with all of its cards (the anime extends the deck to contain 52 cards) still within it. In this altered version of the story, Sakura picks up the top card and reads its name aloud, "Windy". This activates the Card, summoning a large wind that blows the remaining Cards out of the house and into the distance after which Kerberos emerges and appoints her to retrieve them. This was most likely added to not only give Kerberos a more justifiable reason to send Sakura on her mission, but also to give her an easier time at completing it, as she now begins her adventure with one of the cards, Windy, already under her control

Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner. Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." ("Zettai daijōbu da yo."?), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelette and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is in April 1st, she hates Mathematics and her blood type is A.

Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to befriend virtually everybody, and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran.

After graduating from Tomoeda Elementary, she decided to try out her luck at Dan Detective School after reading a detective novel that she used during a play involving her brother Touya and friend Yukito. Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo decided to try out as well. The four took part in the entrance exam and passed, and are sorted to Class C, one of the top four sections (see **_Round ZERO_** fic).

In Round ZERO, Class s encountered several Digimons attacking Tomoeda, but they were baffled as Sakura and Syaoran sensed the Clow Card aura enveloping them. Unknown to them, the digimons that Class s encountered were merged with a Clow Card's spirit, turning them into Clow Beasts.

This went on for a few weeks until they witnessed how a how a Clow Beast was created, seing Kyu and Koshiro Izumi being confronted by Isaka and two of the possessed F-4 members. They quickly joined in on the fight, but Sakura, along with Syaoran, were defeated and critically injured, and her Clow Cards were stolen.

She and Syaoran were hospitalized and were on a coma for several weeks (roughly less than two months), until the HEAL card was mysteriously created, healking her and Syaoran of their injuries.

She attempted to get her stolen Clow Cards back but thenm she had to fought the Clow Cards that were unsealed by the mysterious Mask Rider Leangle, but eventually regained them.

Currently she and Class S are working with the other DDS students in solving the Clow Beast case.

- - -

_**Syaoran Li**_ (李小狼; pinyin: LǏ Xiǎoláng; katakana: リ・シャオラン RI Shaoran), is a fictional character in Clamp's manga and anime series Cardcaptor Sakura.

Syaoran is a distant relative of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. As a member of the Li clan of sorcerers from Hong Kong, of which Clow's mother was a member, Syaoran believes that he should be the one to inherit the Clow Cards, not Sakura Kinomoto. He first appears as an antagonist in the story, capturing a few cards for himself in the anime (though none in the manga). As the series progresses, and especially after Sakura is officially deemed the new master of the Cards, Syaoran drops his rivalistic attitude towards her and becomes her ally and friend, eventually falling in love with her and blushing at practically every sight of her. However, Sakura is completely oblivious to these feelings and thinks of him simply as a close friend.

Syaoran is shown, or at least implied, to be an excellent martial artist, swordsman (using a Chinese jian), and sorcerer. His magical abilities are centered around elemental spells using his sword or a collection of ofuda.

Although he claims certain Clow Cards for himself in the anime, Syaoran does not actually capture any Cards, as the act of capturing can only be performed using Sakura's sealing wand. However, if Syaoran has played a major role in weakening or cornering the Card entity prior to its capture, credit for the capture is awarded to him (as the materialized Card floats autonomously to its owner after capture). While Sakura writes her name in rōmaji on the Clow Cards, Syaoran writes his name in chinese characters.

Before his relationship with Sakura, Syaoran found himself attracted to Yukito Tsukishiro, often blushing madly and abruptly running away at the sight of him. While Sakura also harboured a crush on Yukito, Syaoran would compete with her for his affections, usually by getting him a better present, making him better food, or giving the better compliment. As he shows no interest in Sakura in the first season, the impression is given that he and Sakura are rivals, for the cards and for love. It is discovered later that Syaoran was actually magically attracted to the magical energies of the moon which were residing within Yukito as Syaoran drew his magical power from the moon. Sakura, although she was drawn to a person that housed "power", was truly in love with Yukito, stated by Kero (or Cerberus) in episode 51 (Sakura and the big teddy bear).

Syaoran and Cerberus often fight in the series, where Syaoran often calls him a "plush toy", or a "stuffed animal", while Cerberus retorts with patronizing terms like "kid" (小僧, kozō?).

Like Sakura, Syaoran (along with Meiling and Tomoyo) took part in the entrance exam at Dan Detective School, and passed. He and his friends are drafted to Class S (see **_Round ZERO_**).

However, he and Class S got a rocky start as they encountered several Clow Beasts, which led them to the discovery of the actual culprits, which are _Tsukasa Domyouji_ and _Sojiro Nishikado_ of the **F-4**, who captured Digimons by turning them into Clow Beasts and then sealing them in Clow Cards to activate the Card Suit Rider System. He and Sakura fought them but were defeated and critically injured, putting them on the injured list and are out for several weeks.

He and Sakura were nursed back to health after the mysterious creation of the HEAL card, and both rejoined Tomoyo and Meiling in joining the rest of the DDS students investigating the Card Suit fighters.

- - -

_**Meiling Li**_ (李苺鈴, Ri Meirin?, Chinese Pinyin: Lǐ Méilíng) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. Meiling's name in Chinese characters translates, to "plum bell."

Meiling is Syaoran Li's cousin and fiancée in the anime. She does not appear at all in the manga, suggesting that her character was created in the anime for filler purposes or to make the anime more dynamic. However, Meiling has established herself as a significant character in the series with her interaction with the main cast and plot. She also balances the main cast by being more tomboyish and outspoken about her emotions than the other characters.

Meiling debuts at the end of Episode 19 ("Sakura and the Summer Holiday Homework") with both a cheery Chinese greeting and a hot temper. Her self-proclaimed engagement to Syaoran is something she values and protects highly. Her first impression of Sakura Kinomoto is anything but positive, as she sees Sakura wearing a shirt that she had given to her beloved Syaoran. Meiling accompanies Syaoran in his then-rivalry against Sakura, though she often does so more at school than when capturing Clow Cards.

She has no magical abilities but believes that her physical talents will compensate. Carrying such pride, Meiling vows to help Syaoran capture the Clow Cards using her martial arts skills. However, much to Syaoran's displeasure, she tends to get in the way of his card capturing more often than she helps.

One instance of her hindering a Clow Card capture occurs when Meiling challenges The Fight to a battle in Episode 20. Although she did well at first, The Fight's supernatural strength and endurance proved to be too much for her, and she was soundly defeated. Had Syaoran not intervened at the last moment, catching The Fight by surprise and kicking it out of Meiling's way, she would have been seriously injured.

Meiling is not always a bother in battle, for when Sakura is too dazed to seal The Cloud, Meiling takes hold of her arms and guides her motion for the sealing of the Clow Card. She is immensely helpful during the capture of The Twin in Episode 43. Weakening the card required a synchronous attack from two people, and Meiling was the perfect resource: Sakura and Syaoran fail to adequately sync their attacks, but Meiling and Syaoran had memorized several martial arts forms together in the past. They perform them, smiling at one another, to defeat the card. She then returns to Hong Kong at her mother's request.

Meiling is well-meaning despite her immaturity, and devoted despite her brash attitude. Her view of Sakura changes from rival to valued friend as the series progresses. In Episode 60, when she briefly returns to Tomoeda, she acknowledges Sakura as the person Syaoran loves. She smiles at Syaoran, tears in her eyes as she concedes that the engagement is called off, then leaves the apartment as he attempts to go after her. Meiling spends the night at Tomoyo Daidōji's house to release all of her sadness through much screaming and tears without burdening Syaoran. This moment shows not only how much Meiling has matured, but also how much she cares for him, as she gives up what she has held dear for most of her life in order for him to be happy. Although Meiling is heartbroken, she supports and helps to progress Sakura and Syaoran's kindling relationship, out of love for both of her dear friends.

It is in this same episode that Meiling's true fighting skill is shown. She trains heavily in martial arts upon her return to Hong Kong--magic is out of reach for her--to aide herself and others. When Eriol enchants the stone mini-penguins at Penguin Park, Meiling fights her way through each and every one of them, proving to be physically stronger than even Syaoran's God of Lightning scrolls which only detained the mini-penguins for a few seconds, and even cracks several, sending them flying towards Syaoran. She also comes up with the idea to use The Freeze to immobilize the penguins.

Upon graduating from tomoeda Elementary School, Sakura suggested that she's going to take up lessons at Dan Detective School by entering the entrance exams, and she willingly go with her, wanting to try out if she has the potential to be a detective. Syaoran and Tomoyo tagged along as well, and the four of them passed the exams, and are drafted to Class S (see **_Round ZERO_**).

Class S had a rocky start a few weks after enrolling, as Meiling and Syaoran encountered the Deer Clow Beast, and she was alarmed when told that the Deer Clow Beast looked like a digimon but has the aura of a Clow Card. This led Class S to do a series of investigation, which led them to a confrontation with the two possessed F-4 members (see above). When Syaoran and Sakura were defeated and severely injured, Meiling and Tomoyo were forced to investigate on their own, and teamed up with Class Q, C and R to gather clues on their unexpected suspects.

When Sakura and Syaoran recovered from their injuries, Class was once again completed, and are currently working with the other DDS sections in solving the B.O.A.R.D. case upon discovering that this organization was responsible for the series of brutal members.

- - -

_**Tomoyo Daidōji**_ (大道寺知世, Daidōji Tomoyo?) is a fictional, major supporting character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura

Tomoyo's name (知世) can be best interpreted as worldly wisdom. This is appropriate for her character, as Tomoyo is very intelligent as well as amazingly perceptive of others' feelings. Her surname, Daidōji (大道寺, Daidōji?) could mean temple of great moral principles. Another possible reading is main street temple, where this could be a pun of Daigoji, a famous temple in Kyoto, Japan.

Tomoyo is the best friend of the series heroine, Sakura Kinomoto. When she discovers that Sakura has become the Cardcaptor, she becomes Sakura's primary assistant by designing "battle costumes" (similar to another CLAMP character, Hokuto Sumeragi, who designs extravagant outfits for herself and her twin Subaru) and filming all of her magical (and non-magical) endeavours. (The videotaping, however, seems to be more to Tomoyo's personal benefit and enjoyment than it is to Sakura's.) Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need.

Tomoyo is the daughter of the president of Daidōji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidōji. Sonomi and Sakura's mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto are first cousins, which makes Sakura, Toya and Tomoyo second cousins. Tomoyo's father is never shown in the series and is only alluded to once, but it is apparent that he does not live in the Daidōji household. Her western-style house in Tomoeda is quite grand, with several maids serving the household. She is sometimes attended by the Daidōji family's team of female bodyguards, and has access to prototype technology from her mother's company (including the cell phones she supplies to Sakura and her circle).

Tomoyo is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. Tomoyo is kind, caring, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, and very melodic (she has a superb singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Tomoyo can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the final movie (much of which revolved around a complicated scheme she had devised to give Sakura as many opportunities as possible to confess her feelings to Syaoran).

Tomoyo aids Sakura's efforts to be in the company of Yukito Tsukishiro on many occasions, and, in the second half of the series, becomes the confidante of Syaoran Li when he finds himself falling in love with Sakura.

When told by Sakura that she intends to attend highschool at Dan Detective School she comes along to become her classmate and took the entrance exams, with Syaoran and Meiling tagging along. The four of them took the exams and passed, and were sorted to Class S.

But after a few weeks later, they encountered a Digimon that was cloaked in a Clow Card's aura. While Syaoran and Meiling encounted the Deer Clow Beast, Tomoyo and Sakura encountered the Plant Clow Beast. This led Class S to do a series of investigation and eventually confronting the culprits (see above, under _Syaoran Li_) .

While Sakura and Syaoran were fighting with the possessed F-4, Tomoyo hid behind the bushes to videotape the entire scene, and discovered what caused the F-4 to commit heinous acts.

When Sakura and Syaoran were injured, Tomoyo and Meiling were forced to do the investigation. She used the footage she captured as the basis of their investigation, which led them to discover the B.O.A.R.D. organization. When Sakura and Syaoran were nursed back to health, Class S was once again complete.

Class S is currently working alongside Class Q, A, C, and R in helping the F-4 solve the mystery behind the Clow Beasts.

- - -

Well…I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Uh…this isn't the end, as I'm still in the process of finishing Round ZERO. Once I came up with a new fic, and introduced a new section, they'll be added here in this fic.

Be back later...


	7. Class F

**DDS 101**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic, and sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to come up with a new chapter in which I'll be showcasing the new faces of the DDS students, and whichsections they are stationed in. It's bee a monmth or so, but now I have a new section to post.

Yeah...well...first Class S, then Class R, and recently Class S. So any students worth mentioning here? Yup, a new one. It's the F-4!

I guess you're wondering why I decided to include them into this list. And they STARTED as villains,but since they're no longer under Isaka's control, and the way they're aiding the DDS students in nailing the Clow Beasts, I decided to have them on board as their influences might give them further access to certain crime scenes and help out Class Q and the rest.

So now here they are...Class F!

- - -

_**Class F**_

**Tsukasa Domyouji**

Tsukasa Domyoji is the leader of the F4. At the beginning of the series, he is Tsukushi's biggest enemy, but as the story progresses, he becomes her love interest.

Tsukasa is the heir to Domyoji Enterprises, and his family is extremely rich. They own various houses around the world, including an actual island, a house in Canada, and a house in New York City where his parents live most of the year.

Domyoji spent much of his childhood on his own; his parents were always overseas, and his older sister--as loving as she could be--was always busy studying and eventually married and moved to Los Angeles. His mother, Kaede, is cold to him, and although she loves him, wants to control his life for the sake of preserving the family name. Tsukasa often calls her "the old hag" and "witch," an opinion shared by nearly all of his friends.

Tsukushi's retaliation in the hallway sparks Domyoji's interest, and he is immediately attracted to her daring and strength (the traits he used to admire in his older sister). Despite the harassment he puts her through to keep up appearances, he also constantly tries to do things to impress her - such as trying unsuccessfully to straighten his hair after she tells him that she can't stand his curly-top.

Because he has grown up in luxury and is used to always getting his way, Domyoji is initially not very good at interacting with Tsukushi. He frequently makes fun of her family's poverty and responds angrily when she refuses to do as he says. As time passes, however, he begins to mature and develop a greater understanding of how to interact positively with others.

In **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**, he is the second F-4 member to be abducted by the mysterious Isaka, via the invoulntary action of Sojiro. He was brainwashed and assigned to be the user of the **_Suit of Swords_** and is given the codename of **Mask Rider Blade**. He spent several months under Isaka's power until he was set free by the Joker Clow Beast who assumes the human identity of Rui Hanazawa. Once free he decided to aid the DDS students in saving his fellow F-4 members and stop Isaka.

Weeks later he and the other DDS students had to fight Sojiro who was still under Isaka's power, but eventually Sojiro broke free and join forces in defeating Isaka and decided to Join DDS.

So far Tsukasa was the only one who know that the REAL Rui is hidden somewhere within Kodoma hills as the Joker Clow Beast stated that he is currently healing from his injuries.

**Sojiro Nishikado**

Another member of F4, Sojiro is quiet and very interested in the tea ceremony, which is his family's business. For the most part, he and Mimasaka usually work to keep the peace within the group and following Domyoji. He is also one of the two playboys in the F4.

He is the first F-4 member to be abducted by Isaka and BOARD by tricking him into thinking that BOARD is offering him an offer from a government-sponsored digging project, as he was easilly overpowered (see **_Prelude To Terror_** fanfic). After being brainwashed, he was assigned to uise the **_Suit of Coins_** and was given the codename of **Mask Rider Garren** at the start of **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**.

For most of the time Sojiro was the one who mostly released the Dark Clow Cards and turned various digimons into Clow Beasts,and injured a few of the DDS students who got in his way. It was his friend Yuuki Matsuoka who played a role in freeing him from his bondage at the cost of her life.

Realizing this Sojiro fought Isaka twice until he sealed him. Like the rest of the F-4, He enrolled at DDS and became a detective student and is drafted into Class F.

**Rui Hanazawa**

The violinist Rui Hanazawa, Tsukasa's best friend, becomes Tsukushi's first serious romantic interest. He is generally quiet and cold, but has a soft spot for his close friend and Tsukushi's idol, the model Shizuka Todo, whom he has harbored feelings for since childhood. His character is a bit complex, and his feelings for Tsukushi are in a nearly constant state of flux (varying from annoyance to love), but above all cares about her in a friendly way. In season two of Hana Yori Dango, he grows closer with Makino. They eventually become very close friends and she depends on him as a confidant.

It's commonly mistranslated that he had autism as a child. However one cannot outgrow autism, and the 'when I was a child' is actually a mistranslation 'since I was a child.' He has Asperger's syndrome which explains why Rui holds grudges for many years, and often extracts his revenge after everyone involved has forgotten about it. He prefers sleeping at least 10 hours a day, has trouble socializing and can't recognize facial expressions (example in being trying to draw Tsukasa, he drew an expressionless egg with curly hair). These are all typical autistic personality traits he still holds.

Like in the case of Tsukasa, Rui was duped into coming out of the open and was abducted by Isaka who is working with BOARD, and was captured (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**). However in thw eeks that followed he managed to break free and this resulted in being chased by BOARD agents and was critically injured, at the hands of his pursuers and the passing **Caucasus Clow Beast**.

He was found by the passing **Joker clow Beast** who had just sealed the **Human Clow Beast**, and apparently influenced by the SPIRIT HUMAN card, the Joker Clow Beast took him to a secret location and tended to his wounds. Through the SPIRIT HUMAN card, he learned of what happened and he and RUI struck a deal and the Joker Clow Beast used the SPIRIT HUMAN card to assume the real Rui Hanazawa's identity and aided the F-4 and the DDS students. He even secretly kept this fact from the F-4, not wanting to compromise himself.

As the weeks gone by, the Joker Clow Beast was slowly getting accustomed by the culture and lifestyle of the humans and is studying this world more. The REAL Rui Hanazawa remained in a comatose state while healing.

**Akira Mimasaka**

Mimasaka is arguably the kindest and most mature member of F4. His family is very powerful in the Japanese underground (in the manga they own a large trading company). He keeps his cool and rarely loses his temper, although when he does, even Domyoji has to run for the hills. Akira is the other of the group's two playboys. His tastes tend towards older women, mainly because of his mother's childish ways. He has two younger sisters who are twins. He is also the one F4 member who like to and only uses cash. It was revealed in a special chapter that he actually had romantic feelings for Tsukushi, as she she sees him as the man that he is, and sincerely appreciates him for it. Tsukushi also makes him realize that since he helps balance F4 out, a supporter if you will, that if he ever leaves them, the F4 will fall apart. However, he keeps his feelings to himself, due to the fact he cherishes his friendship with Tsukasa.

Akira went to Spain at the request of his father to attend a business conference, leaving the F-4 behind, thus he is unaware of what's happening to them during his abscence (see **_Prelude To Terror_** and **_Akira's Adventure_** fanfics).

Thus when he learned about what happened and headed back to Japan, just in time to meet Isaka who was about to use the Club Buckle on the final F-4 member, but was stopped by Sojiro. Sojiro eventually defeated and sealed Isaka while the Club Buckle went to Kanata Saionji, a 14-year old teenage boy.

Akira and the rest of the F-4 decided to enroll at DDS so that as detective students they can gain acces to crime scenes that even the police couldn't seem to handle. He is the only F-4 member not to have a belt, but he still aid and fight alongside his fellow F-4.

**- - -**

Well…I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Uh…this isn't the end, as I'm still in the process of finishing Round ZERO.

More are on the way once I introduced more students into Round ZERO.

Be back later...


	8. Class P

**DDS 101**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic, and sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to come up with a new chapter in which I'll be showcasing the new faces of the DDS students, and which sections they are stationed in. It's been a month or so, but now I have a new section to post.

I can tell that your eyebrows are raised and jaws hanging wide open. The Powerpuff Girls Z in DDS?? It's quite farfetched, but hey, they're anime characters and are stationed in tokyo, so it fits well.

Although they appeared midway in Round ZERO fic, they provided some assistance to the DDS students so I decided to bring them in, and so here they are. Thought they're appearing in certain chapters, they're part of DDS, so no worries.

And so now without further ado, here they are...Class P!

- - -

**Class P**

******Momoko Akatsutsumi** (赤堤ももこ)/ **Hyper Blossom** (ハイパー・ブロッサム/ _Haipā Burossamu_). 

Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and fights villains with a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. She is a bit boy-crazy, and is an _otaku_.

She is very familiar with the maho shōjo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is famous for being a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for candies and other sweets, and spends much of her time snacking. Because of this, most of her attacks are named after food. In addition, she dislikes celery and is afraid of bugs and dentists.

Although she can be easily distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation. Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first come up with a plan to trick or defeat villains/monsters. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She is represented by hearts. She dreams of being married in the future.

- - -

**Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ)/Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス/ _Rōringu Baburusu_). **

Miyako is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles" and uses a bubble wand as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the most childish of the girls, Miyako is quite mature, but she's the ditsiest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things.

She is the only member of the girls who, like some villains, end a few sentences with a phrase. Her phrase is _desu wa_. She is very friendly and polite, as she always uses honorifics at the end of names, although she too can be angered when provoked. Trendy and stylish, Miyako enjoys shopping and fashion the most.

Although she is popular with the boys at school, she already has feelings for Takkaaki (Taka-chan), a boy who saved her from bullies when she was six. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako/Bubbles remains typified, however, by the original's compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as her love of animals and her favorite doll, Octi. She lives with only her grandmother. Her parents live in Kyoto. She is represented by bubbles. She dreams of being a fashion designer or model in the future.

- - -

**Kaoru Matsubara (松原かおる)/Powered Buttercup (パワード・バターカップ/ _Pawādo Batākappu_). **

Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Powered Buttercup" and uses a _Daruma Otoshi_ hammer. She hates skirts and other girly things, which is the reason why she was reluctant to join the group. In fact, she even hates girls who are too girly. Designed as an homage to Ranma 1/2's tomboy Akane Tendo and like the original Buttercup, Kaoru is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three.

Famous for being the most athletic girl in school, Kaoru enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching sports on television. She is especially good at soccer. Much to her dismay, she is well-admired by a lot of fangirls in school. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and rarely uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts.

Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. It is thought that she has feelings for Butch because in episode 51 when the girls kissed the Rowdyruff boys, Buttercup was the last to stop because she was told that she could stop now. She is represented by stars. She dreams of being a professional wrestler like her dad in the future.

- - -

******Ken Kitazawa** (北沢ケン). 

A young boy genius, the 8 year-old son of Professor Utonium who is somewhat responsible for turning regular girls into the Powerpuff Girls Z and numerous other characters into villains using Chemical Z. He used it to blast a glacier in order to set the weather back to normal, but the impact resulted in the explosion of several lights, which affected all those who came in contact with it.

Despite being younger than the girls, he acts a lot more mature and the education he receives from his father is considered more advanced than what the girls learn in their school, earning his PhD at an early age. Ken, in a later episode, attended school in order to gain social skills and make friends. While he considers grade school life boring, he has made several friends, including Jou (who was originally his rival) and Kuriko (Momoko's little sister).

Ken sees the girls as older sisters and has to often put up with them, though he still cares for them deeply. Ken interchanges between calling Professor Utonium _Papa_ and _Professor_. During a serious situation (such as a monster attack or investigative purposes) he will try to refer to Utonium as "Professor," but in less serious situations (like packing a lunch) he will call him "Papa." Ken often corrects himself, because he usually uses the wrong honorific (eg. "Papa, I mean, Professor").

**- - -**

How they came into Dan Detective School is due to the following factors:

1) _**Clubs of Fate**_ fanfic

- While shopping at the Tokyo Supermall, Momoko was inside a bank trying to withdraw money along with other customers, while Miyako is at a department store looking for new, trendy clothes, and Kaoru playing at an arcade. They, along with the other shoppers, are unaware that terrorists managed to sneak inside with the help of the mall's corrupt owner, and thus are trapped inside.

Kanata Saionji was also at the mall's bank and managed to hide from the terrorists' sight by hiding near the vault, in which Momoko was also hiding. They unintentionally activated their devices to assume their costumed identities. Kanata was using the Clubs Buckle and was about to initiate his transformation when he was seen by both Momoko and the terrorists. Although held at gunpoint, he initiated his transformation and changed into Mask Rider Leangle. Momoko initially mistook Kanata's appearance believing that he was affected by either the black or white lights, but the distraction allowed her to safely change into Hyper Blossom, and helped Leangle in dealing with the terrorists. The two then lead the hostages away from the bank and find the others.

Miyako was caught and is rounded up with the rest of the terrified shoppers, thus she couldn't safely change into Rolling Bubbles, but maintained her calmness.

Kaoru managed to escape the terrorists' sight while surrounding the arcade, and safely changed into Powered Buttercup, and took out the terrorists. The F-4, who are also DDS students, arrived after picking up Leangle's signal, and discovered the mall under siege, and aided the Powerpuff girls in stopping the terrorists and saved the hostages.

Momoko's attraction to Kanata led her to know more about him and about the F-4 and DDS, thus starting a good friendship between the two.

2) _**Straight From The Heart**_ fanfic

- Kanata Saionji and Momoko Akatsutsumi were embroiled in a kidnapping spree by the organization Schawz led by Reiji Takatori, who is being backed by **HIM** (_Kare_). This resulted in a rescue mission which then brought the f-4 into the conflict, but in the end all victims were saved.

taking the initiative, Momoko confessed her feelings to Kanata, but was politely turned down. Although heart-broken, she was able to accept it with Miyako's help. At this point both saw a flyer on Dan Detective School, and they decided to enroll there to meet new boys and Kaoru was dragged along, much to her chagrin.

3) _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_ fanfic

- Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako enrolled at DDS by taking the exams and passed, and Ken decided to tag along in hopes of finding new challenges. They are now assigned in a section called Class P. They provided valuable assistance to the other DDS students and are currently helping them in solving the secret of an organization called BOARD (in which is short for **B**oard **O**f **A**rcheological **R**esearch **D**evelopment).

- - -

Well…I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Uh…this isn't the end, as I'm still in the process of finishing Round ZERO.

- - -

More are on the way once I introduced more students into Round ZERO.

Be back later...


	9. New Students

**_DDS 101_**

Hello, fans. It's been more than six months since I last updated a new chapter, and now I'm back with another set of new students enrolling Dan Detective School. They're fresh new students and will play a big part of my other fanfic, Parasite Eve. Here they are:

**Kanata Saionji**

Birthday: December 25th Blood Type: AB

The main male character of the manga/anime, **Daa! Daa! Daa!**, who is among the most popular boys in his school, especially the girls, due to his good looks. Shortly after Miyu arrives at his home, Kanata's father declares that he wishes to leave on a year long trip to India for enlightenment, thus binding him and Miyu to living together in the same house.

Miyu starts attending Kanata's school and they have difficulty keeping their secret about living together. He finds out from Miyu's mother that they were both childhood friends and starts to like her more and more and also starts to develop feelings for Miyu as the story progresses (but still teases her to mask it). His mother, Hitomi was the good friend of Miyu's mother (Miki Kazouki), died while he was about 3 years old.

Kanata never want to admit his real feeling toward others, especially Miyu. He cares for his loved one very much, such as his family, friends, Wanya, Ruu and Miyu. Kanata does have feelings for Miyu as he said in episode _"The Weird Object That Seiya Left Behind"_.

Kanata's favorite food is pumpkin, and likes all its variants, from squash to the chips varieties. In episode _"The Blackout Holloween",_ it's revealed that Kanata had like pumpkin ever since he was a baby when his mother feed it to him for the first time. Ruu also calls Kanata "papa" because he looks very similar to his real father.

Kanata is shown as an easy-going person and doesn't like to talk very much unlike Miyu. Even if he seems a quiet and a bit cold attitude, Kanata is actaully a very loving and caring person to everyone he loved. Even thought there are many romantic between him and Miyu, he often makes a joke out of it to cover his real emotion and feeling.

Following Ru and Wannya's departure, Miyu and Kanata continued to attend school and had a secret relationship. Several months later he underwent a series of trials in his life. He was among the male teenagers kidnapped by **Isaka** to experiment on working on the newly-created **Suit of Wands** (see **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**). Though he was saved from being experimented on thanks to Sojiro Nishikado, who broke free from Isaka's control, he was handpicked by the improperly-sealed **_Category Ace of Clubs, the Spider Clow Beast_** and he ended up getting possessed.

After managing to suppress the Clow Beast he underwent training to strengthen is mental will power to avoid getting possessed. But after sealing a few more Clow Beasts he fell back to the possession of the Category Ace and caused more trouble. The **_Category King of Clubs, the Tarantula Clow Beast_**, posing as a human Tibetan traveler named Noboru Shima tried unsuccessfully to exorcise Kanata so he taunted the teen to seal him. He amanged to temporarily free him while being sealed, but the Category Ace was too strong for the Category King to suppress it until the **_Category Queen of Clubs, the Tiger Clow Beast_** appeared and with Miyu periodically showing up, did Kanata slowly managed to suppress it for a brief time.

When B.O.A.R.D. unleashed the **Titan**, a Clow Beast where the Scorpion and the Chameleon were fused together, injected a venom in to him that enabled the Category Ace to fully take control of Kanata. When the Category Queen was sealed by Kanata he found the Rouse Absorber and use it to assume King Form (He didn't have the **_Category Jack of Clubs, FUSION ELEPHANT_** with him at this time, thus he cannot assume Jack form), but the result was both the power of the King and Queen were able to unseal the Ace and Kanata was freed at last. Despite not being in armored form Kanata fought the Spider Clow Beast while borrowing the Tarantula Clow Beast's power and finally sealed the Category Ace in proper fashion.

He played a pivotal role towards the end of Round ZERIO and its sequel, **_Missing A's_**, and is now living a normal life, but recently he auditioned in the entrance exams and passed it, becoming a DDS student and is drafted to Class R.

- - -

**Nagisa Misumi**

Nagisa is the strong fighter of the duo. Her alter ego is **Cure Black** and is the ace of her school's lacrosse team. She is quite girly, image conscious, and has a large collection of stuffed animals. Nagisa is weak in academics but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's friend, Fujimura-senpai, also known as Fuji-pi, gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys. She has a younger brother, Ryouta, who seems to be very fond of Honoka.

**Honoka Yukishiro**

She is the quiet and reserved one, but that does not keep her from having her own friends and following. Her alter ego is **Cure White**. She can be quite strict and domineering when the situation calls for it. Her alter ego is Honoka is very poised and intelligent and enjoys reading. Her specialty is the science club, where she is looked up to by the others. Honoka hasn't had many friends, but the few she has seem to be really close to her. It has also been noted that she's relatively popular with the boys, though she seems to have little interest in them. She has a Love and friendship bond with Kiriya during the first season, then after season two, she was asked by her friends in Episode 40 if she had a boy in interest and refused the question, but during the same night she stayed up all night thinking about her moments and memories of her and Kiriya together. She lives with her grandmother and their dog, Chuutaro.

As **Pretty Cure**, they have their own share of adventures, and following the fall of the Dusk Zone, They auditioned for DDS and passed the exams, and ended up being drafted to Class P. Ironically, their classmates were also super heroines in the form of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Neither both parties are aware of their alter egos at this time.

**Preview:**

Next chapter, Class G.


	10. Class G

**_DDS 101_**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic, and sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to come up with a new chapter in which I'll be showcasing the new faces of the DDS students, and which sections they are stationed in. It's been a month or so, but now I have a new section to post.

Last chapter I introduced new DDS students who were drafted to two sections. **Kanata Saionji** went to Class R while **Nagisa Misumi** and **Honoka Yukishiro** (from **_Pretty Cure_**) joins Class P, and now I'll be adding more newcomers to Dan Detective School. And they're exclusively been introduced in my current fic, **_Parasite Eve: Ressonance Till Evolution_**, though you already seen them in one of my recent fanfics.

And now without further ado...from the prefecture of Shibuya...Class G!

- - -

**Class G**

**Ran Kotobuki**

She is the titular character of the series and its main protagonist. She is a very strong-willed, athletic, and attractive **gal** who rules the streets of Shibuya. Although she comes from a long line of police officers, she is ditzy and absent-minded when it comes to school and the only subject she gets good grades on is physical education and her poorest subjects are mathematics and literature and has trouble even solving problems from lower grade levels. When she was in elementary school, she was actually enthusiastic to become a police officer, but quit the ambition after learning that if she becomes one, she won't be able to wear her favorite accessories or dye her hair. She is usually obsessed with anything that is trendy or catches her eye, usually brown-nosing guys who find her cute to buy them, and is also quite **gluttonous**. But inside her heart, she has a strong sense of justice that runs in her blood and is extremely intimidating and tough when she's in combat mode. She is a role model to the junior students at Hounan High for her social status as a magnificent gal for justice and her very understanding nature for teens who are learning to cope, but there were some who looked upon her with jealousy and anger. Despite being an underachiever (barely being able to graduate in the manga), Ran is actually pretty smart and has a good memory on what she is interested in (like shopping). There is a running gag in the manga that some of her friends say, "If only she used that (memory, concentration, etc.) on studying...". Her boyfriend is Tatsuki Kuroi, who is as ditzy and dumb as she is. Their love life is complicated (but strangely comedic at times), since Ran doesn't really care about intimacy or romance (in fact, she adamantly avoids it), but she does like her boyfriend, and kissed his cheek (only in the manga).

**Miyu Yamazaki**

Miyu is an independent, headstrong, and very kind classmate of Ran and one of her closest friends. However, behind her romantic and cute cover lies a dark past. When she was in third grade, her parents divorced (her father is currently remarried) and she lived with her mother, who paid more attention to looking for a new man rather than to see Miyu grow up (she despised Miyu because she reminded her of her divorced husband). She once was the leader of a street gang called the "**Resistance**", often wreaking mayhem and irritation during middle school and had a rough-mannered and threatening personality that Ran despised. One day, Yamato (by then a rookie cop) saved her from a tough situation, and his dedication to helping with Miyu's problems made her fall in love with him. Because of that, she left the life of crime and became a much more polite girl after Yamato told her his wish for her to be good and eventually became great friends with Ran. However, she remains an incredible fighter and can get back to her bullying self when someone completely upsets her and when she becoms uncharacteristically furious. In conversation, she has a habit of referring to herself in the third person, as many 'cutesy' characters tend to do. Ran often remarks how Miyu is "lovey-dovey" with her older brother and there is a running gag on both series when they are interrupted when they are trying to kiss, usually by Ran. When her mom eventually moved out, she moved into a new apartment also based in Shibuya.

**Aya Hoshino**

Aya is one of the top students in Ran's class, but she was secretly doing **enjo kōsai** to earn money (only announced in the first chapter and episode), since her parents were very stringent about her being in number one in academics and wouldn't let her do any part-time jobs. Ran found out and confronted her about it, making her realize that she was doing the wrong thing (she insists she never "did it" with anybody) and, since then, Aya became good friends with Ran and Miyu. She is a shy but honest and studious individual who enjoys academics while also longing for excitement every now and then, which is thankfully provided by Ran. As the series progresses, she develops a huge crush on the popular but cold Rei and has a difficult and awkward time at attempting to confess her feelings to him.

- - -

Before entering DDS the Super GALS were kidnapped and brainwashed by the villains Isaka and Junichi Shimura (who are Clow Beasts, with Isaka being the **Peacock Clow Beast** and Junichi the **White Joker Clow Beast**) during the events in the fic **Missing A's**. They were given buckles similar to the Club buckles and were given the Category Ace cards based on the **CHANGE KEROBEROS** and causing mayhem and got in to a conflict with Class Q and F. Ran was given the code name **Glaive**, Aya was given the code name **Larc**, and Miyu was given the code name **Lance**.

Eventually the Super GALS were freed and saved and the villains defeated. A few months later they enrolled at DDS, at the suggestion of Mrs. Kotobuki and passed the exams and drafted to Class G. Their first official asingment brought them in Shibuya where they foiled a planned robbery by three men making a tunnel underneath a house leading to a bank.

After solving it they received an SOS call from one of the officers and first encountered a group of druids kidnapping 13 and 14-year old soccer players. Despite the assistance from the Shibuya SWAT team, the druids overwhelm the responding police due to their high-powered firearms. It took Class G to stop them by using their "A" Buckles and narrowly survived the explosion when the druids self-detonated themselves.

As of now Class G are on standby should Principal Dan or the other DDS sections ask them for assistance.

- - -

Next chapter...**Class T**.


	11. Class T

**_DDS 101_**

Hello, fans. It's been more than several months since I last updated a new chapter, and now I'm back with another set of new students enrolling Dan Detective School. They're fresh new students and will play a big part of my other fanfic, Parasite Eve. Here they are: Class T!

- - -

**Takato Matsuda**

Takato is a cheerful, happy, carefree person, like his hero Tai Kamiya, and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; Guilmon. He became fast friends with Henry Wong and his partner, Terriermon. He has a crush on Jeri Katou (Juri Katou) throughout the series (he openly admits it) like Davis Motomiya had on Hikari Kamiya

Takato (11 years old) is an only child. He comes from a family who runs their very own bakery. Takato is extremely imaginative and loves to be creative, so he likes drawing. One day he draws Guilmon on a notepad and his recently acquired D-Arc scans the drawings to create his new partner, donning yellow goggles to show his digimon tamer status as leader,that and he likes to copy his hero, the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure; Tai Kamiya. At first he's not very good at battling (an example is the battle between Guilmon and Devidramon he was using cards that made things worse and the only reason that they won was his caring about Guilmon caused him to digivolve into Growlmon) but as time goes on he gets better at it (an example of this is the fight with IceDevimon an enemy even Kyubimon couldn't destroy but he'd gotten good enough at battling that he used the perfect combo on Guilmon that he was able to destroy IceDevimon easily without even digivolving to Growlmon). He seems to have a deep bond with Guilmon and when Guilmon was mortally wounded by the Tiger Deva Mihiramon, he had some kind of dream where he and Guilmon (as Growlmon) talked where he said that he wasn't worthy to be a Tamer but if Growlmon still wanted to fight he'd help. This caused him to get a Blue Card and Growlmon digivolved to WarGrowlmon thanks to it and destroyed his foe. WarGrowlmon told him that he was worthy and thanked him for fighting with him. During the fight with Vikarlamon when everyone else had given up he stepped up and through his bond with WarGrowlmon shared his own energy and strength with him. Takato and WarGrowlmon's combined strength freed WarGrowlmon and destroyed Vikarlamon who before was too powerful to be beaten.

The death of Leomon in episode 34 unbalances Takato's mind and in his bloodlust for Beelzemon, he forces WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to the Mega level. However, just like his hero had done in the show, his dark emotions got the best of him, and twisted the evolution and WarGrowlmon darkdigivolved into Megidramon. In the following episode, realizing what he had done and what his partner meant to him, Takato reached the Guilmon inside Megidramon and caused him to revert back to Guilmon. He wanted to help Guilmon fight Beelzemon so badly at that point that they digivolved together (called Biomerging) to form Gallantmon and defeated Beelzemon.

Takato's imagination often gets the best of him, and he can occasionally let his feelings or his imagination cloud his judgement. He tends to act goofy, carefree and childish, but is capable of donning a more adult image when circumstances become serious.

- - -

**Rika Nonoka **

Rika, in the beginning of the series, sees Digimon as nothing more than mere computer data built for fighting, wanting her partner, Renamon, to be the strongest Digimon in the world. She attempts to strengthen Renamon by battling any bioemerging Digimon and having Renamon download their data after defeating them, but is frustrated at Renamon's lack of control over Digivolution. Eventually she realizes that the two must be on equal partnership and friendship.

Rika claims that she plans to spend the rest of her life training Digimon, and has no career plans other than that. She is a bit bitter and slightly antisocial, but Takato and Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee in real life but legally change his name to help his neighbors and friends pronounce his name in a comfortable way) manage to bring out the best in her. She lost a tournament to Ryo Akiyama two years before the series begins, which explains why she seems to resent him when she first meets him in the Digital World. After Ryo's disappearance, Rika wins the title "Digimon Queen". Rika takes Jeri Katou under her wing teaching her about Digimon cards and Digimon Taming when Jeri becomes a Tamer.

Before becoming best friends with them, Rika often picks on Takato and Henry because of their emotional attachments to their Digimon Guilmon and Terriermon, believing that such attachments make them weak, and unsuccessfully attempts to force them into battling Renamon. She continues to do so until she herself forms a friendship with Renamon. Soon after deciding that Digimon can be both fighters and friends, Rika states that she doesn't feel like picking on Takato and Henry anymore and can't remember why she was so angry.

Rika's relationship with Renamon is unusual, more as a human contemporary than either a pet (like Guilmon was) or a playful child (like Terriermon). Renamon is very protective of Rika, preferring to follow her around as a lookout for danger than to play or eat all day as many other Tamers' Digimon do. At one point in the plotline, Rika and Renamon estrange themselves from one another because Renamon doesn't think she needs Rika to become stronger and Rika doesn't think Digimon are worth the trouble they cause. Rika's negative, independent, grouchy, dark, depressed and cynical personality is substantially different from most of the female characters in the series. The exact reasons for this are unknown, although her mother seems unusually young and is divoriced from her absent father. However, the creators of the Digimon Tamers series have noted that Rika's father's absence has nothing to do with Rika's "twisted" personality.

Rika's mother is a famous model, and constantly pushes Rika to worry more about her appearance, taking her to camera tests and buying "girly" outfits for her to wear (all of which Rika push away angrily). Rika lives with her mother and her grandmother (her father is never seen in the series as her parents are divoriced, but he is shown briefly in Runaway Locomon when Rika is possessed by a Parisimon) and rarely obeys either of them. Neither ever punish her for this. Rika's grandmother tries to relate to Rika, but Rika refuses to let her.

Later, Rika's grandmother discovers Renamon's existence and dubs her Rika's "guardian angel". She seems not at all surprised that Rika is a tamer, and promises Rika that she will keep her departure to the Digital World secret from Rika's mother. Rika is shocked that her grandmother is so understanding, and from then on is kinder and more open about her feelings to her grandmother. Just before Rika's battle with the D-Reaper, Rika's mother buys Rika a T-shirt with a full heart on it to replace the broken-heart one Rika usually wears. She says it is for good luck, and has bought a pink version of it for herself. Rika is touched and smiles at her mother before leaving.

At the end of the series, Henry's father, one of the first hackers to program Digimon as a form of artificial life, is forced to trigger a program that wipes out all Digimon in the real world in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a haywire cleanup program wreaking havoc on the real world. The program works, but in the process Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the other tamers' digimon are forcibly de-digivolved to the point that they will be destroyed unless they return to the DigiWorld. The Digimon return to the Digiworld, leaving their tamers wondering if they will ever see them again. Rika seems torn at the parting, and sheds tears, something she rarely does because she prefers to avoid open displays of emotion. As shown in the bonus episode Runaway Locomon, however, the tamers do reunite with their digimon after some time (presumably via a portal to the Digital World discovered by Takato during the series' epilogue).

Rika dislikes wearing dresses, does not own any lower clothing besides jeans (as noted by her grandmother), and is convinced that there is nothing more important than being the best. She usually wears a yellow-turtlenecked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. She prefers to wear her hair in a ponytail but takes it down when she is dressing up. She is also described as "beautiful" by her mother's cameraman.

As the season goes on Rika seems to grow attached to impmon. In episode 20 "Out of The Blue", Rika tells Henry she is worried about Impmon being alright after the previous battle against a Deva. For when he left he was tired out and hurt from the battle when he didn't even stand a chance against the Deva. Also in the episode Janyu's Ark Rika and Renamon left the Ark in search of Impmon. Once she came back she was carrying Impmon in her hands just making it to the Ark before it left towards the real world. During the series there are multiple times Rika is shown being worried about Impmon. She seems to have a side to her that develops as the series progresses. This side is caring, concerned about others and a good person altogether.

- - -

**Henry Wong**,

Henry Wong (his original, Chinese name is **Li Jianliang**) is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers anime series. The human partner of Terriermon, he is known for his calm presence and pacifist attitude.

Being the 3rd born child in his family, Henry has a little sister named Suzie Wong (Shiuchon Li) as well as an older brother and sister, Rinchei and Jaarin.

Henry is half-Chinese and half-Japanese; his father (Janyuu) is Chinese and his mother (Mayumi) is Japanese. Along with his father, Henry is a Tai Chi student, a fighting style he would later use in combat when biomerged with Terriermon into MegaGargomon, when facing destruction at the hand of the Digimon Soveriegn Zhuqiaomon. Henry meets Takato Matsuki at school and helps him after Guilmon gets into a bit of trouble.

Henry becomes a digimon tamer after Terriermon passes out of the computer game and into his arms. After Henry realizes he has hurt many digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. Henry is often reluctant to battle and refuses to allow Terriermon absorb a digimon's data. But after many situations where Terriermon is forced to digivolve and fight, Henry realizes there are many battles worth fighting.

Henry is often seen as a protective older brother to Suzie and refuses to allow her to follow him even if he has to use force. He also jokes with Terriermon about being 'princess pretty-pants,' and became good friends with Takato and Guilmon very quickly.

As a Tamer, Henry often thinks a lot about Terriermon and tries not to be reckless about slotting in his modify cards. When Henry couldn't get any data on the first Deva Takato and the gang encountered, he refused to give Gargomon any modify cards because he wasn't sure which ones to use. Henry helps Takato many times when Guilmon is in trouble and is often the most calm mind. In the season finale, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to become MegaGargomon and turns the D-Reaper into a harmless program, saving the world. When the kids return to the park, all the digimon start to glow. Sadly, Terriermon de-digivolves to Gummymon and his father explains that the Tamer digimon must return to the digital plain. Henry starts to cry and feels like nothing will ever be the same. Terriermon flies out of Henry's arms despite his protest and sadness along with the others.

**_Aftermath_**

Two years after that, the trio enrolls at Dan Detective School and passed, and are together as they are drafted to Class T.

As of this moment they are emroiled in a case involving the druids belonging to a cult that has attacked the rest of the DDS students and for abducting vrious teenagers and doing many forms of terrorisms (see **_Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution_**).

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter, well...just wait and see.


End file.
